Truthful Harmony
by Kyandi-Akatensei
Summary: "He's perfect...perfectly aggervating." Higurashi Hamoni, the older sister of Kagome, is home from college for a break when one day she watches her sister vanish down the shrine well. Hamoni follows her and finds herself centuries in the past, dropped in something new, and horribly in trouble. Sesshomaru/OC
1. Welcome Home Hamoni

_**Summary:**_ "He's perfect...perfectly irritating." Higurashi Hamoni, the older sister of Kagome, is home from college for a break when one day she watches her sister vanish down the shrine well. Hamoni follows her and finds herself centuries in the past, dropped in something new, and horribly in trouble. Sesshomaru/OC

Kyandi: Hello everyone! For those of you who don't know me, I'm Kyandi-sama! And this is my OC for this story, Higurashi Hamoni.

Hamoni: Hello. Its a pleasure to meet you.

Kyandi: This story was an idea pitched to me by a very loyal reader xmoonlightxblossomx who was happy when I took up the challenge.

Hamoni: From that I was born.

Kyandi: Correct! Together we've come up with some good ideas, so we hope you enjoy the story!

Hamoni: Right! So enjoy and review!

Kyandi: I do now own Inuyasha.

Chapter 1 Welcome Home, Hamoni

"Kagome, time to get up!" If it wasn't for two things Higurashi Kagome might have waken up thinking she was still in the past. But it was because of these two things that she knew that wasn't the case. The first of these two things was her mother's voice calling for her to get up.

The second was that she woke up in her own bed. Both were luxuries that she had grown grateful for over the short time she had been going between the past and the present. She certainly wouldn't be taking either for granted ever again.

Then she remembered. Kagome bolted up in bed with a gasp. Today was the day that her older sister, Hamoni, was suppose to be comeing home. "I'm up!" Kagome called to her mother as she got out of bed. For the last year Higurashi Hamoni had been away at a university studying medicine to become a doctor. Today she would be home to take a break from her school centered life.

As a request from Kagome, none of their family was going to say a word to Hamoni about Kagome's trips to the past through the shrine well. As Kagome saw it, Hamoni already had her hands full with school and didn't need to worry that either her family had gone insane or that Kagome was going to get hurt or killed by a demon in feudal Japan.

More then likely though Hamoni wouldn't think it was the former and would be concerned with the latter. Despite a three, almost four, year difference in age and a big difference in personality, Hamoni and Kagome were very close and Hamoni was very protective of her siblings. If Hamoni knew what did with Inuyasha and the other, fighting demons and all, she would go insane.

Kagome rushed through a bath and hurried downstairs where her mother and brother were setting up a welcome home party for Hamoni. "There you are Kagome. Your sister called and she's ten minutes away." her mother said.

Kagome nodded as she took the cake her mother was carrying and sat it on the table. "How'd she sound?" Kagome asked. "Happy to be coming home. She sounds as though she's missed home." her mother replied. "Do you really have to go back tomorrow, sis?" Sota asked as he looked at his sister.

"Its that or have Inuyasha show up here again. We agreed that Hamoni doesn't need to know about him or any of that." Kagoma told him. Her family nodded agreement.

"I have the perfect gift for Hamoni when she gets home." Kagome's grandfather said as he came into the room with a long box in hand. "What's that Grandpa?" Sota asked turning to look at the box. The older man sat the box on the table and out of it pulled a sword.

"It's a replica of an ancient sword called Yokubo no ken...the Sword of Desires." he said showing his grandson the old looking sword with a pale grey hilt and a solid black scabbard. Hanging from the hilt of the sword was a pure white tassel.

"Since Hamoni loved kendo, she will be able to appreciate this gift more then either of you have ever appreciated my gifts." he added gesturing to Sota and Kagome who just gave each other a look before turning away.

Grandpa Higurashi was just closing the box again when the front door opened and footsteps sounded down the front hall towards the kitchen and dinning room. "Knock, knock. Anyone home?" came a soft voice. Sota's face lit up when he heard that voice and when the person entered the room, he ran to her.

"Sis!" he called in greeting as he hugged the young woman. Eighteen year old Hamoni hugged her brother back, a smile on her face. Much like her sister, Hamoni was a slim, curvaceous girl who stood about two or three inches taller then Kagome.

Her hair, like her siblings, was also pitch black though hers had more of a blue hue to it and fell in a straight line down to her thighs where it ended in ringlet curls. At the moment, as it usually was, it was all piled on top of her head in a messy bun, leaving only chin length bangs to frame her pretty face.

Unlike her siblings, who both had brown eyes, Hamoni's were a pale, but vivid blue-gray in color and were ringed by long, dark lashes. She had a more mature look to her then Kagome and her fashion taste certainly were very different.

As normal Hamoni's style of dress consisted of a pair shorts with a sweater two sizes too big over backless top and a pair of stylish boots. She was conservative in her style of dress but still more feminine then Kagome.

She gave her family a smile as they all greeted her. "Its good to see all of you again." Hamoni said as she hugged her mother. "You're home for a while right?" Sota asked. "Correct." Hamoni told her brother before turning to Kagome.

"Kagome!" Hamoni greeted holding her arms open. Kagome hugged her sister tightly. "Eight months really is too long." Hamoni remarked as she let her sister go. Kagome nodded in agreement.

With the greetings of her family out of the way, Hamoni turned to her grandfather as he insisted he had a present to give her. When she opened the box, Hamoni smiled. She pulled the sword out, examining it before pulling the blade out of the sheath.

"Its beautiful, Grandpa." she told him sliding it back into the sheath. The old man grinned, going off on a rant on how only one of his grandchildren knew how to be grateful. Kagome and Sota watched him, shaking their heads.

"You know I actually missed that." Hamoni said as she watched her grandfather. In the time she had been gone, she had missed her family very much so, but she enjoyed school and studied hard. Being away from her family did make her worry though. But that was the price to pay of being the oldest.

After eating cake and helping with cleaning Hamoni left her family to go settle her things in her old room, next door to Kagome's. She heaved a sigh as she walked into the room. Though it had only been eight months, it seemed like so long since she had been home.

She really had missed it. She sat her bags down on her bed and begin unpacking, putting her clothes away and setting out everything that needed to be. When she reached her own personal first aid kit she simply slipped it into a backpack she carried everywhere.

She could be quite accident prone now and then and the kit came in handy. It was best to just keep it on her. Hamoni pulled another kit out of her suitcase and set it on the desk. This kit was one she used for making trinkets like bracelets and necklaces. It was a small hobby that she enjoyed doing. Out of the kit she pulled out a small box that held a bracelet she had made for Kagome.

Hamoni stepped out of her room and up to Kagome's door and knocked. "Kagome?" she called. There was no answer from the other side. Hamoni opened the door and peered inside. "Kagome?" she asked, but there was no one there.

Hamoni shrugged and sat the box on the foot of Kagome's bed, where the younger girl could find it. It was when she turned to leave the room that Hamoni's eyes caught sight of something shining out of the side of her eyes.

She turned to Kagome's desk where the shining was coming from. She moved some things aside until she came across a small jar that had shards of a bright, shining jewel, inside. Hamoni opened the jar and tipped a few into her hand. There were four in total.

Though they were glowing, Hamoni figured they were probably just some decorative jewel shards that Kagome had totally forgot about. Why else would they be hidden behind other things on her desk.

"Maybe she won't mind if I take two of them. They would make good earrings." Hamoni remarked to herself, taking two of the shards and tipping the other two back into the jar, closing the jar, and putting it back where she had found it.

She made sure to close Kagome's door before heading back to her own room. Downstairs she could faintly hear Sota running around looking for the family cat. She couldn't help a small sigh and a soft smile. It was good to be home.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

"Kagome?" Hamoni opened another door and looked in the room. When she had woken up that morning Kagome had already been out of bed and moving about the house. Now, when Hamoni wanted to show Kagome the earrings she had made out of the jewels she had found in her room, she couldn't find the younger girl.

Hamoni grabbed her backpack out of her room before she headed downstairs. "Mom, have you seen Kagome?" Hamoni asked her mother, sticking her head into the kitchen. "I think she left to go over to a friends." her mother replied.

Hamoni pursed her lips. It wasn't like Kagome to take off the day after Hamoni's return home. Usually Kagome told Hamoni or even invited her along. It wasn't that Hamoni thought she had to know everything Kagome did, it was just unusual. "Well, I'm going to head to town. I'll be back shortly." Hamoni told her mother who nodded.

Hamoni closed the door behind her when she stepped outside. She was just crossing the yard when she caught sight of Sota and Kagome. Both were standing in front of the shrine that sat around the family well. Hamoni stayed out of sight as she watched her little siblings.

Sota handed Kagome her bag before Kagome bid farewell and started up the steps to the shrine. She vanished inside and didn't come back out. Sota stared at the shrine for a moment before turning...and almost crashing into Hamoni.

"H-Hamoni!" he yelped in surprise at seeing his sister. Hamoni raised an eyebrow at the nervous look that passed Sota's face. "Sota...why is Kagome in the shrine?" Hamoni asked. Sota stumbled over words but under the piercing gaze of his oldest sister, he knew he couldn't lie.

"Sota." Hamoni said in warning. Sota heaved a sigh. Kagome was going to be so made at him, but he rather have Kagome angry with him then Hamoni. Kagome could be scary, but Hamoni was down right terrifying. "Fine." he conceeded.

He took a deep breath before letting it all slip out in one go. "Kagome fell down the well one day and travelled back in time where she met this demon guy named Inuyasha. She goes back and forth now and then and he sometimes even comes here. She fights demons and everything and she made the rest of us promise not to tell you because then you'll get upset and you already have enough on your hands." Sota told her.

For a moment Hamoni just stared at him before she reached out and pat him on the head. "Alright. Tell Mom I'll be back after a while." Hamoni told him before heading up the shrine steps. "You're going after Kagome!?" Sota asked.

"What kind of big sister would I be if I let her face demons and get hurt alone?" Hamoni asked her brother before heading into the shrine. Inside Hamoni leaned over the edge of the well and looked down in it. Not seeing anything she heaved herself over the edge and jumped in.

A soft blue light wrapped around her and for a moment she felt like she was floating before she came to a stop at the bottom of the well. Hamoni looked up towards the top of the well. Past the top she could see open sky.

She wasn't in the shrine anymore. Hamoni heaved her bag up on her shoulder and started climbing, careful not to fall back down. She tossed her bag over the side when she reached the top before pulling herself up and out.

"Whoa!" Hamoni stared around her at the open forest around her. "Alright so Sota wasn't kidding." she remarked to herself. She knew she should probably be more freaked out by the fact that she was no longer in the shrine and possibly not in her own time, but all she could think about was finding her sister.

Hamoni climbed down from the well side and picked up her bag. "Alright, if I was Kagome, where would I go?" she asked herself as she looked around. It was the her eyes landed on tire tracks on the ground. Hamoni knelled to look at the tracks.

They looked like they were bike tracks. "Did Kagome bring her bike here?" Hamoni asked herself before looking the way the bike tracks went. She did a double take when her eyes caught sight of the same glow the jewel shards she found in Kagome's room did.

Hamoni reached up and touched the shards she had made into earrings and that now hung from her own ears. "I wonder..." Hamoni got to her feet and set out after the glow. She could freak out about the whole thing after she had found her sister.

END

Kyandi: It was a bit of a rushed job, I'm sorry, but the next chapter will be better.

Hamoni: And we are working on said chapter now.

Kyandi: So please don't give up on us yet.

Hamoni: We hope you enjoy and review.

Kyandi: We'll be back soon.

Hamoni: Goodbye!


	2. Eye to Eye

Kyandi: Hello everyone!

Hamoni: We are back with a new chapter for you all.

Kyandi: Right! And I loved writing the end!

Hamoni: I am sure you did.

Kyandi: My muse is so over flowing at the moment that we should have another chapter out soon.

Hamoni: Until then please enjoy and review.

Kyandi: I do not own Inuyasha!

Chapter 2 Eye to Eye

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ducked as another demon swooped down to attack her. Her bow and arrow were to far out of her reach and the others were busy fighting their own battles. Of course these winged demons were after the fragments of the Sacred Jewel that Kagome had in a jar tucked safely away in a bag around her neck.

With the others tied up though she knew she had to reach her bow and arrow before the demons cause more damage or hurt one of the villages hiding among the fields they stood in. Kagome dodged another attack when something something claimed her attention.

She could sense two jewel shards very near to her. It was almost as if they had just popped up out of nowhere. Like they had been cloaked or hidden from her sense. One minute there was nothing and the next she got the over whelming sense of their presence.

Kagome was brought back to her current situation when the demon attacking her swooped down again, aiming straight for her face, talons bared. "Kagome!" came Shippo's cry.

Before the demon could touch her though and arrow drove itself home in the demon's body and the demon was devoured by a soft blue light. Everyone came to a stop turning to stare in astonishment at what had just happened.

"That was not exactly what I intended to happen." Kagome knew that voice. She would, never in her life, forget it. And just hearing it filled her with a sense of dread. Kagome turned towards the voice her eyes instantly landing on Hamoni who held a bow in one hand.

"Hamoni!?" Kagome asked in surprise. Inuyasha and Miroku finished off the last of the demons as Hamoni turned to a villager hiding behind some boulders just behind Hamoni. She handed the bow back to the man and bowed to him. "Thank you very much for the use of your bow." she told the man before turning back to her sister.

"H-h-how did you get here?" Kagome asked. One of Hamoni's hands went to her hip. "The same way you did. I went through the well." Hamoni told her. "Sota told me everything." she added, her look telling Kagome clearly that she was not pleased.

"Kagome you know her?" Shippo asked coming to a stop by Hamoni and looking up at her. "She looks a lot like you." he added. Hamoni looked down at him before turning to Kagome.

"I will get to the fact that this boy has a fox tail and the one behind you has dog ears, in just a moment. Kagome, what was so awful about informing me of this? Had you simply gone missing I would have been worried sick. Especially since you ordered Mom, Grandpa, and Sota not to say a word of this to me." Hamoni told her sister.

Kagome gave her sister a sheepish look. "Its just that you already have so much to worry about. I didn't want you being worried about this too. And especially not when you're suppose to be on break." Kagome told her.

"Kagome, who is this person?" Inuyasha asked, rather rudely pointing at Hamoni before Hamoni could say a word in reply to Kagome. Hamoni was unfazed by his rudeness. "I am her older sister, Hamoni." she told Inuyasha making all stares turn to her.

"Hamoni, how did you even find me?" Kagome asked. "For one, your bike's tire tracks lead straight here. For two, you have a glowing spot just under the neckline of your shirt. I could see it from the well." Hamoni told her.

Kagome looked down at the hidden jar under her shirt. "You followed the Sacred Jewel shards?" Kagome asked. "Sacred Jewel? As in the Shikon Jewel? The one Grandpa tolds us so much about?" Hamoni asked. Kagome nodded.

"When I first came here it came out of my body and while trying to get it back from a demon I shattered it into shards that are now spread all over the place." Kagomi told her. "Well that certainly explains the glow from these." Hamoni remarked reaching up to touch her earrings. "Are those jewel shards!?" Inuyasha asked.

"They are! Where did you get those, Hamoni?" Kagome asked. "I found them in your room. I thought they were nothing more then decorative costume jewels since they were set so far back on your desk behind everything else." Hamoni told Kagome.

"It would seem we all have must to discuss." Miroku remarked as he joined the others. "Indeed it would seem so." Hamoni remarked setting a stern look on Kagome that had the younger sister giving her a sheepish look.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

"Oh, I see. So that is what you have been doing lately." Hamoni remarked looking at her sister. After finding a quiet place to sit down and talk, Kagome, with the help of her friends, had explained everything to Hamoni who took it all in strides, her expression never changing from a pleasantly neutral look.

"That would explain everything that has happened in the last three years." Hamoni added, thoughtfully. "What do you mean?" Kagome asked. Hamoni glanced at her sister. "Well, I didn't say anything, but for the last three years or so, things have been...a bit strange. I've seen things no one else has seen, I've felt things that no one else can sense. Its just been very...awkward." Hamoni explained.

"Is that why you are so calm?" Miroku asked, drawing Hamoni's attention to him. "Oh please do not be mistaken, I am very shocked and startled at the moment. I'm just simply very good at keeping a calm look on my face." Hamoni told him.

"Well its nice to meet you none the less. I'm Sango." Sango told her. "This is Shippo and Miroku." she added gesturing to each male in turn. Hamoni's eyes turned to Inuyasha. "Then that must make you the Inuyasha my little brother told me about." she remarked.

Inuyasha scoffed and turned his back to her. "Inuyasha, be nice!" Kagome told him. "It's alright, Kagome. A person can't expect manners from someone with such a short temper." Hamoni remarked making Inuyasha turn on her, bristling.

"What did you just say!?" he snapped at her. "I do not believe I stuttered, but if you really must hear it again, I said you have a short temper." Hamoni told him the calm expression still in place. This only seemed to anger Inuyasha even more. "Is she always like this, Kagome?" Shippo asked the younger sister. "Only with certain people." Kagome replied.

"Anyway, as I said eariler, what made you think you could not tell me this, Kagome?" Hamoni asked suddenly, ignoring Inuyasha entirely only making him even angrier. "Well...you've been really busy with school and when you are home, you're usually really tired. I didn't want you to be worried." Kagome told her.

Hamoni stared at her sister for a moment before a soft smile fell on her face. "Kagome, I am, before anything else, your older sister. It's my job to worry." Hamoni told her. "And besides, had you told me, I could have been of help." she added.

Kagome stared at her. "You're not going to go back home are you?" Kagome asked. "Not a chance." Hamoni confirmed. Kagome heaved a sigh. "I will go back long enough to get a few things but then I'll be right back here." Hamoni added.

"And I'll be holding on to these." she said pointing to her earrings. When it came to be the big sister she was, Hamoni was firm. She wasn't going to budge in her decision.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

"Got everything you need?" Kagome asked when Hamoni climbed out of the well. For the trip back Hamoni had changed clothes. When she came back she was dressed in the same calf high boots, but had changed the pencil skirt she had been wearing for a pair of shorts with a white halter top that had cherry blossom blooming up from the hem.

Over that she had pulled on another one of her two sizes too big sweaters. Kagome was sure that she had stuffed a few more into her back as well as packed her bag with her own first aid kit, clothes, and anything else she needed.

But what surprised Kagome was that hanging from Hamoni's belt, was the sword that their grandfather had given her. "You actually brought that?" Kagome asked her as they started walking, heading back to the group.

"No matter what Grandpa thinks, it's a real sword with with real steel. It'll come in handy if we're fighting demons. I'm not as good of a shot with the bow and arrow as you are." Hamoni told her sister.

When they rejoined the others Inuyasha's eyes instantly went to her belt. "Can you even use that?" he asked her. "I can. This is Yokubo no Ken." Hamoni told him, laying one hand on the hilt of the sword. "'Sword of Desires'?" Sango asked.

"Its a replica of the real Sword of Desires. It was a gift from my grandfather. I'm better with the use of a sword or any kind of long weapon, then anything like a bow." Hamoni told them. "That's not very priestess like. Aren't you suppose to be her sister?" Inuyasha asked rudely as he pointed to Kagome.

Hamoni looked up at him. "Well not everyone is alike and I am no priestess. I don't expect to become one either." she told him. Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome as Hamoni walked along side Sango scratching Kirara's chin.

"Is she serious about staying with us?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. "Hamoni is always serious. You can't ever take anything she says lightly." Kagome answered him.

Inuyasha grumbled to himself as their group continued their journey. Though Inuyasha wasn't too awfully happy about having yet another person join their group, Hamoni took care of her own. She didn't slow them down and seemed to get along with the others well.

She didn't complain either. The whole day she walked beside her sister, not really saying anything unless someone said something to her. When they stopped for the night next to a river Hamoni went off to find fire wood.

"Kagome." Kagome looked at Shippo as the young fox demon came up to her. "Does she not like us? Doesn't say anything really." Shippo said. "It's not that Shippo. I think Hamoni's still trying to take all of this in. Even when we were little she was like this. She doesn't show when she's confused or having a hard time with something." Kagome told him. "She's just trying to work through it all." she assured him.

When Hamoni came back with arms full of firewood she had a feeling that the five people sitting around the fire had been talking about her just recently. When none of them said anything, even when she looked at them, Hamoni just pushed it aside.

If they had something they wanted to say they would come out and say it sooner or later. Hamoni, if she wasn't anything else, was patient. She could wait for them to say whatever they wanted to say. "Hamoni." Hamoni looked up when Sango called her name.

"Yes?" she asked. "If you're Kagome's sister then how come you didn't find out about her coming here until recently?" Sango asked. "Yeah, I ain't ever seen you at her house neither." Inuyasha remarked. "That's because I was away at school, learning and training in the medical field." Hamoni told them.

"I just recently came home." she added. "So you were the one that taught Kagome how to care for wounds?" Miroku asked. "Yeah she was." Kagome replied for her.

"After so long away from home, I decided it was time to come home." Hamoni remarked. "It seems I came home at just the right time." Hamoni added as she looked at Kagome who gave her another sheepish look. "But I am happy to see that Kagome has found friends and a cause that she's so passionate about." Hamoni added.

Hamoni turned her eyes to the fire. "I admit, I was certainly...startled to say the least when I followed her here, but I have seen some strange times so it wasn't that bad of a shock. I'd gladly take a shock like that if it meant making sure my sister is alright." she told them.

Kagome and Hamoni gave each other a bright smile. It was clear that the two sisters were very close and though Hamoni didn't openly express too much it was clear she loved her sister very much. "Anyway we should go to bed. Morning will be here all too soon." Hamoni added.

The others nodded in a agreement before settling down for the night. Hamoni wasn't quite sure what role she would play in this new situation but she was sure that no matter what she would do what she could to help her sister. What were big sisters for anyway?

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

The next morning saw the group up bright and early and heading about their way. Aside from the rare sight of a demon here or there, or other passing humans, the group didn't meet up with anyone else. The day would have been a quiet one if it hadn't been for a run in with a certain white haired demon.

Hamoni was surprised. Sesshomaru seemed so...regal. The sense of self, the self confidence that flowed off him was like none she had ever felt before...she hated it. Men who were so sure of themselves like him, weren't cute in Hamoni's eyes.

Especially when he opened his mouth to his little brother. It was nothing but one rude comment or insult after another. He certainly had a horrible personality. There was no compassion or caring in his words or the way he looked at Inuyasha and his friends. It really made Hamoni want to slap him with everything she had. But then that would make her the rude one.

Then his gold eyes landed on her. Hamoni's eyebrow lifted in a questioning look as she met his gaze evenly. She must be a lowly sight in the dignified gaze of someone like him who held himself so high and mighty. She could see it on his face as he looked her over.

He wasn't happy nor impressed with what he saw. That wasn't a problem for Hamoni. She wasn't happy nor impressed with what she saw either so the feeling was perfectly mutual. Just as quick as his gaze landed on her, it drifted away from her and back to Inuyasha.

"I see you added yet another human to your company, little brother." Sesshomaru remarked to Inuyasha, whose eyes flickered to Hamoni before going back to his brother. "Yeah, what of it?" Inuyasha retorted. "You really do pick the lowest of company." remarked the little imp demon with Sesshomaru, his master agreeing with his assessment.

Hamoni felt a spark of her temper starting slip. Uh-oh. She was going to say something rude. She could feel the rude remarked welling up in her chest until it busted forth from her lips.

"Inuyasha." Hamoni said making the half demon look at her. "Yeah?" he asked. "Your brother is a very rude and arrogant narcissist." Hamoni remarked. All eyes turned to Hamoni who didn't seem the least bit remorseful for what she had just said.

"Hamoni, now really isn't the time to be saying things like that." Kagome told her sister. "If it is the truth I will speak it." Hamoni told her sister. Needless to say Hamoni didn't make a very good first impression with Sesshomaru, not that she cared.

"You! How dare such a lowly human wench like you say such a thing about Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken snapped at her, coming to a stop in front of her to point his staff at her. Hamoni looked down at the imp demon before, effectively stepping on him, trapping him under her boot.

"You are very rude as well." she told Jaken. "Says the girl stepping one me!" Jaken replied. "An eye for an eye. You pay me a rude comment, I pay you a rude gesture. If it displeases you so, then do not start a fight you can not finish." Hamoni told the small demon.

Inuyasha leaned towards Kagome. "Your sister scares me." he told her. Kagome gave him a sheepish smile. He was only just starting to get to see how scary Hamoni could be when her temper had been pushed. It wasn't usually easy to stroke Hamoni's temper but one sure fire way to do so was a rude, cocky person who was mean to their siblings.

In short, the most sure fire way...was Sesshomaru. Kagome didn't know anyone else who could possibly get to Hamoni faster. Except maybe Inuyasha now and then. There was one thing for sure...Hamoni and Sesshomaru wouldn't see eye to eye.

END

Kyandi: When I look at Hamoni I really do get the feeling of a female Sesshomaru some times.

Hamoni: I beg your pardon! I am not arrogant like he is.

Kyandi: That's not what I meant. I meant your treatment of Jaken.

Hamoni: Oh...well you just might be correct then.

Kyandi: I completely am.

Hamoni: As you say. We both hope you all enjoy and review.

Kyandi: We'll be back soon!

Hamoni: Goodbye.


	3. Kidnapping

Kyandi: Hey there my lovely readers!

Hamoni: We are back with another chapter for you.

Kyandi: I actually followed along with an episode for this.

Hamoni: So do now be surprised if it seems familiar.

Kyandi: I also enjoyed writing this chapter. Just like I'll enjoy writing the next chapter.

Hamoni: And we hope you will enjoy reading it.

Kyandi: Right, so please enjoy and review.

Hamoni: Kyandi-sama does not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 3 Kidnapping

"You just had to do that didn't you!?" Hamoni pulled the laces of her boots tight before looking up at Inuyasha who was battered, bruised, and extremely angry at the moment. Aside from a few scuffs on her boots, Hamoni was untouched.

She couldn't really say that for the others. Even Kagome was a little battered but no worse off. Hamoni seemed to be the only one in the group that wasn't even dirty for her trouble. Well except for her boots. "He deserved it." she told Inuyasha before turning back to her boots.

"He was being rather rude. The both of them were." she added. Inuyasha's eye twitched as he looked at her. "You didn't have to kick the imp at him!" Inuyasha snapped. Hamoni heaved a sigh. In the midst of Inuyasha's fight with his brother, Hamoni had grown rather irked with Jaken and Sesshomaru alike and in a brief laspe calm, had kicked Jaken right at Sesshomaru.

Of course Sesshomaru had simply knocked Jaken aside before he could hit him, but it didn't make him any less irritated with the human female for doing such a thing.

"He could have killed you!" Inuyasha snapped at her. "In case you haven't noticed, there are a lot of things in life that can kill you. Letting that bother you is just giving in to fear." Hamoni replied as she got to her feet.

"Besides you seem able to deal with him." she added. This stopped any other retort Inuyasha could make and put a grin on his face. "You just made him have a bigger head." Kagome told her sister lowly. "I know. It was a good way to get him to be quiet." Hamoni replied back.

The others hide laughs behind hands making Inuyasha shoot glared at them. "Really though, Inuyasha, you shouldn't worry even the tiniest bit about me. Your brother doesn't scare me. Without fear, what power does he really have?" Hamoni remarked looking at the half demon.

Inuyasha gave her a confused look. "He could rip you to shreds, duh!" he snapped at her. Hamoni shook her head. "You just don't understand." she told him before turning to walk away, Kagome and Sango falling into step beside her. "What is she talking about?" Inuyasha asked looking at Miroku and Shippo. "I do not know." Miroku replied. Clearly Hamoni was a mystery to more then just Inuyasha.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

"Raining demon limbs?" Hamoni stared at the man before her in shock. "How odd." Miroku remarked. "It was awful and not only that, but it completely ruined all of our fields!" one farmer complained. "I would imagine it did." Hamoni remarked.

"If only it were just the fields. The old, the sick, the young, the weak. So many have become sickened." another said sorrowfully. This part caught Hamoni's attention. As one studying and training to be a doctor, to hear that others were suffering from sickness, hurt her heart.

"Leave it to me." Miroku promised the farmers before the group of friends set out once more. "So here we come to save the day, again. Do we have time for this?" Inuyasha complained in a manner that Hamoni was slowly becoming use to.

"What about Naraku huh? Or does he not matter anymore?" Inuyasha asked. As they had traveled, Kagome and the others had told Hamoni of this Naraku who sought the Scared Jewel shards. But Hamoni had yet to meet this man.

Despite that she knew it was only time before she did. After all she, herself, wore two shards of the jewel in plain sight, hanging from her ears. Something that Kagome had protested but Hamoni would not budge on. "Nobody has forgotten anything, but Kagome's arrow...it really did him some damage." Miroku told Inuyasha.

"Even Naraku would be down for a while after something like that." he added. Hamoni had a feeling that that wasn't all of the reason. She was learning that with Miroku it wasn't ever just that simple. "Besides...I've already accepted payment for service rendered." Miroku added.

And there it was. "When did that happen?" Kagome asked looking at the money in Miroku's hands. "You haven't done anything yet! The paying part of it doesn't usually come until afterwards!" Inuyasha snapped at Miroku. "If you wait, you'll get cheated on the tip." Miroku replied.

Hamoni shook her head at his foolishness. "Some monk." she remarked as Inuyasha and Miroku argued over something about bribes. Kagome and Hamoni just shook their heads before they realized that Sango was staring off into the distance.

"Sango? What's wrong?" Kagome asked. "The miasma...I think it's at the base of that mountain." Sango remarked staring at a mountain ahead of them in the distance. "I was just wondering if someone beside Naraku could produce such poison." she added.

"Someone other then Naraku?" Miroku asked. Hamoni turned her gaze into the distance. "I don't know about that. Its faint, and the miasma makes it fainter, but I can sense something in that direction. I am not entirely sure of what though." Hamoni remarked making her friends look at her.

"There is one thing for sure...whatever produced those poisonous clouds, leaves a very sour and bitter taste in my mouth." she added, something the others could agree on.

The group continued their trek to the mountain and upon reaching it Inuyasha took Kagome's bike from her while the female companions climbed onto Kirara's back with Shippo. Hamoni rode behind Sango, her eyes and senses alert to anything that could jump out at them.

"The poison has even killed the grass." Shippo remarked. "We're almost there. Whatever's going on here...I don't like it." Inuyasha remarked. "That would make two of us, Inuyasha." Hamoni remarked. "This place, makes my skin crawl." she added.

The group came to a halt as the trail ended at a doorway of sorts, set into the mountain side. "Look! I think that's where the miasma is coming from." Kagome said while Sango covered her mouth, coughing at the thickness of the air.

Hamoni was pulled from scanning the area around them when Sango slid from Kirara's back. "Sango!?" Kagome asked, worriedly. Hamoni and Kagome quickly slid off, kneeling next to their friend. "Are you okay?" Kagome asked. "Oh of course not. You're still sick." she added.

Hamoni looked at Sango, making the other girl look at her as she checked her eyes and made her open her mouth so she could check there too. "Definitely still sick. You should have said something Sango." Hamoni told her.

"Sango, Kagome, Hamoni, you three stay here." Inuyasha told them. Hamoni looked up. "Come again?" she asked. "It's just a demon hunt. Ain't no sense in dragging everyone along. Miroku, you coming?" Inuyasha said looking over his shoulder.

Miroku nodded. Hamoni might have disagreed if Sango wasn't sick. It wasn't in Hamoni to leave a sick or injured person. That was why she had started studying medicine to begin with. "Put your gas mask on, Sango. It might help a bit." Hamoni told her.

She would have looked for herbs to help, but every plant near them was dead. It wouldn't have yielded no result anyhow. Sango did as told, Kagome sitting next to her while Hamoni looked around.

"The poison's getting worse, Sango. I'm worried about you." Kagome remarked. "I'm alright. But what about you and Hamoni?" Sango asked. "Don't worry about us. We're fine." Kagome said. "She's right. For some reason it doesn't seem to be bother us as much as you." Hamoni told Sango.

All of their attention was drawn to the door way when a sinister howl sounded. "What is going on in there? It's like I'm being pulled in. Something really bad must be going on." Shippo remarked. "I wish Inuyasha and Miroku weren't in the middle of it." Kagome remarked.

"And I wish we had some way of known how they fair." Hamoni remarked. "I really don't like sitting around like this." she added. The longer they waited the more Hamoni got a really bad feeling. And it seemed she wasn't the only one. Kagome, Shippo, and Sango were starting to feel the exact same way as her. "They're taking too long." Kagome remarked. "Yes...lets go." Sango said getting to her feet.

Hamoni stepped forward, catching Sango as she staggered. "Sango, no, you can't." Kagome told her. "You're still too weak from before. You'll die in there." Shippo told her. "They're right, Sango." Hamoni chimed in.

"Come on, lets get out of here." Kagome insisted. "The miasma is only making your condition worse." Hamoni said in agreement. Then something else caught Hamoni's attention. She turned on her heel looking off into the fog.

"Who's there?" she called. Kagome gasped as from out of the fog, came Kikyo. Hamoni had been told how much Kagome resembled the priestess but it was still kind of stocking. The woman came to a stop when she saw them.

"So Inuyasha must be inside." Kikyo said, looking them over. "You must be Priestess Kikyo." Hamoni remarked looking at the woman. "And you are?" she asked. "Hamoni. Kagome's older sister." Hamoni replied. Blue-grey eyes met brown as the priestess and Hamoni stared at each other.

Kikyo finally just turned away from her, heading past them and through the doorway into the mountian. "Kikyo? Wasn't that the name of the priestess?" Shippo asked. Hamoni stared at the doorway. "Kagome no!" Sango's voice made Hamoni turn to where her sister was collecting her bow and arrows to follow after the priestess.

"Are you going to follow her?" Shippo asked. "I have to." Kagome replied. "No you don't." Hamoni remarked, laying a hand on her sisters arm. "You could be hurt or worse." Hamoni added sternly. "I do have to." Kagome insisted.

Hamoni stared at her sister. It was clear on Kagome's face that she wasn't going to let Hamoni stop her. "Stay here with Sango. You can help her if she gets worse." Kagome told her. Hamoni wasn't about to let her sister follow a woman who was suppose to be dead into a mountain filled with miasma and who knew what else.

"For some reason whenever she shows up, it can't be good. I have to go." Kagome insisted. Hamoni heaved a sigh. "You best be careful." Hamoni told her. "Kirara. Take Kirara with you." Sango told Kagome, the little two tailed demon bounding up to Kagome.

With that Kagaome followed Kikyo into the mountain. Hamoni knew she shouldn't let Kagome follow her but she didn't think she could stop Kagome at this point. But then something else pulled at Hamoni's attention.

Hamoni turned searching, seeking, what it was that called her attention. "Hamoni? What is it?" Sango asked. "I can sense another jewel shard and it's not the ones Kagome and I have." Hamoni remarked, trying to locate where it was coming from. "Something is not right." Hamoni remarked. She looked up at the top of the mountain in time to watch a soft purple light fill the air.

It looked like one of Kagome's sacred arrows but it didn't feel like hers. That meant it had been fired by Kikyo. The miasma around them vanished then as a flying mass of demon parts flew out of the mountain top.

"Come on. We must find the others." Hamoni told Sango and Shippo. The two nodded following Hamoni in her search of the others. When they found them, the group left the mountain for cleaner air. Near a river Kagome told Hamoni, Shippo, and Sango what had happened in the mountain.

Hamoni wasn't surprised. Then that meant that the jewel shard she had sense had come from Naraku. That was no surprise to her. "Wouldn't you say those two have been acting strange?" Sango's comment drew Hamoni out of her thoughts and made her look up from her work of mixing the juice and pulp of herbs together that would be boiled with water to make a tea to sooth Sango's cough.

"Yep." Miroku remarked. Both were watching Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome was trying to get Inuyasha up and moving to go save Kikyo, but Inuyasha insisted he would save on his own. This led Miroku to planting his foot on the back of Inuyasha's head.

"Quit being such a stubborn fool." Miroku told Inuyasha. "Or have you forgotten who it was that kidnapped Kikyo? I want my own revenge. I wouldn't even have this hole in my right hand if it wasn't for Naraku." Miroku told Inuyasha.

"He has been an enemy to all of us, remember." Sango added as Hamoni handed her a cup with the herbial tea she had just made in it. "What do you think makes you so special?" Shippo asked. "Even I have to agree Inuyasha and this Naraku has not done anything to me personally." Hamoni said turning to look at Inuyasha.

"Look we all know what happened between you and Kikyo. You don't have to sneak around trying to fix everything behind our backs!" Kagome told Inuyasha.

"I don't sneak around, okay! I have never snuck in my life!" Inuyasha snapped. "Inuyasha, over there!" Miroku's yell made everyone look up at the white soul gatherers flew over head. "It's Kikyo's soul gatherers." Inuyasha remarked.

"That means she must be even closer then we thought." Hamoni remarked. "You coming?" Inuyasha asked looking at the others. The others nodded, getting ready to head out. Once again Hamoni found herself riding on Kirara's back, this time riding behind Kagome, while Sango sat in front.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, Kagome, but why aren't you with Inuyasha?" Sango asked looking at Kagome. "I uh...um..." Kagome trailed off. "Because she's jealous." Hamoni replied to Sango while Kagome went on a mental tiraid, not paying attention to her sister or friends. To Hamoni who had know her, her whole life, it was clear to see Kagome's feelings. In fact it was painfully clear.

"Look more gatherers!" Sango pointed out. Hamoni looked up at the white creatures around them. Something wasn't right and the buzzing that came to her ears confirmed it. "Those are not gatherers! They're Naraku's insects!" Hamoni called.

"It's a trap!" Sango added. But it was too late to change their course. Fog engulfed them. Hamoni soon found herself alone with only Kagome. "Where could have everyone have gone off to?" Kagome asked. "That is exactly the question I was asking myself." Hamoni remarked looking around, her hand resting on her sword hilt.

Kagome freaking out and swinging her bow around made her look up. "Calm down, Kagome. Check over that way for the others. I'll go this way." Hamoni told her sister who nodded. Kagome took off and Hamoni continued in her search of her friends.

Where could they have gone? Somewhere near by Hamoni could sense another shard of the jewel, moving about, but she wasn't sure who had it. It wasn't tainted so she doubted it was Naraku who held it, but she was pretty sure it wasn't Kagome either.

Hamoni found herself then at a cliff side. She peered over the side, trying to see past the fog, but couldn't. Then she felt the presence of the shard come to a stop right behind her. "You know, I have the feeling that you dislike me considerably." Hamoni remarked as she turned to look at Kikyo.

The priestess certainly didn't look happy to see her. Then again she showed less emotion then Hamoni herself did. Hamoni's eyes landed on the shard of the jewel in Kikyo's chest and the other one in her hand. Hamoni recognized the necklace chain that hung from Kikyo's hand.

"Where did you get Kagome's shards of the jewel?" she asked her eyes narrowing. She turned to fully face the priestess. "What have you done to my sister?" Hamoni asked, her voice carrying a hint of a temper waiting to snap.

The other woman tilted her head to the side. "You instantly assumed I did something to her." Kikyo said. "Am I wrong?" Hamoni asked, hand on the hilt of her sword.

"No, you are not." Kikyo replied. "And now that you have stolen away the shards from Kagome and have harmed her, you seek to take those I hold." Hamoni stated instead of asked. Kikyo's eyes drifted to the shards that hung from Hamoni's ears.

"You assume I did not kill her." Kikyo remarked. "I do not assume what I know for sure. She is alive." Hamoni replied. "And what makes you so sure?" Kikyo asked curiously. "That is a fool's question and you, yourself, are an older sister. I am her sister. I know when she hurts, I know when she is well. You can not play with me the mind games you can play with others, Kikyo." Hamoni replied.

"Now quit with your idly chatter. You came to take my shards of the jewel. If that is what you seek then you will have a fight for it. Let us not forget that for daring to harm my sister, I will have my revenge." Hamoni told her, hand on her sword.

"You think you can fight me with a sword?" Kikyo asked. "I am very well trained. Even if you do use a bow, an arrow is easy enough to dodge for one with fast reflexes." Hamoni replied.

"Why do you seek to protect those shards?" Kikyo asked. "Because protecting them is important to Kagome. As an older sister is it not my responsiblity to support her as I can?" Hamoni replied. "I see. Very well then." Kikyo said raising one hand.

Hamoni's threw her arms up before her to protect her eyes from the suddenly blast of aura that hit her. It made her stumble back away from it...until her foot slipped from the cliff edge. Hamoni's eyes flew open wide as she rest of her body followed her foot over the edge of the cliff.

It had all been a trap from the very beginning. A hand full of Kikyo's gatherers flew towards Hamoni, probably to trap her so that Kikyo could claim the jewel shards hanging from her ears, but Hamoni wouldn't have it. She drew her sword, lashing out with it. A soft blue glow that flowed from the blade, banished the creatures before they could save her from the fall. At least she was able to protect the jewels if nothing else.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

"Is everyone alright?" Inuyasha asked looking from Kagome to Miroku who had Sango and Shippo on his back. "Yes, we seem to be fine." Miroku remarked looking over his shoulder at the two he carried who were still trying to wake up fully.

"Where's Hamoni?" Kagome asked looking around. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other as Miroku sat Sango down. "I didn't see her when I was looking around." Miroku said. "I'll find her." Inuyasha told Kagome who was starting to look a little frantic.

Inuyasha lead the way, sniffing out Hamoni the best he could with the fog around them. "Where could she have gotten to?" Shippo asked, now fully awake and walking beside Kagome as they searched for the older Higurashi sister.

"She said split up so we could find all of you and then that was the last time I saw her." Kagome said, worry clear on her face as she searched for any signs of her sister. Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something to her when he finally caught a strong wiff of Hamoni's scent.

"I caught her scent." Inuyasha said, hurrying to follow it. "Kagome can you sense her jewel shards?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head. "No I can't." she said as Inuyasha hurried ahead. If it wasn't for his sharp eyes, Inuyasha might have charged right over the cliff when he reached it.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as the others joined him. "This is where her scent ends." Inuyasha said looking around. Despite her scent being strong in that area there was no sight of the girl anywhere. "Kagome, isn't that part of Hamoni's sweater?" Sango asked pointing to a tree limb that hung out over the edge of the cliff.

Sure enough there, hanging limply from the branch, was a piece of white sweater Hamoni had been wearing. Kagome's eyes went wide. "Don't worry Kagome. We just have to get to the bottom and find her." Inuyasha assured Kagome. "We will find her." he added. The only question was, would they find her alive.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

"Lord Sesshomaru, please wait for me!" Sesshomaru ignored the call from behind him, as he always did. Jaken rushed after his master, climbing over boulders along the river's edge in the process. He heaved the staff up on his shoulder as he sped up so that he could keep up with the dog demon.

He was running so fast that he almost ran into Sesshomaru's leg when the white haired demon suddenly came to a stop in front of him. "My lord, what is it?" Jaken asked as he stepped around Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru wasn't paying attention to the imp.

His golden eyes were set on the ground just a few feet ahead of them. Jaken turned to see what his master was staring at and found it easily. Laying on the ground ahead of them, a midst fallen boulders and broken tree limbs, and unconscious, was Hamoni.

Jaken rushed forward to stand over the girl. She was sprawled out on her back, her clothes ripped, one spot over her left hip, bloody, and her hair ripped free from its usual ties. Hanging loosely from one hand, was an unsheathed sword.

It looked like the girl had fallen from the cliffs above and that, lucky for her, tree limbs had slowed her fall enough that nothing looked broken. But one tree limb or something along the way, had pierced just abover her left hip.

"My lord, it is that girl that travels with Inuyasha. The one that kicked me at you, my lord." Jaken said looking up at Sesshomaru as the other demon walked forward to stand over the girl. Laid out like she was, and injured, she looked so helpless to Sesshomaru.

A completely different look from the one she had shown him the last time they had met. He wasn't even completely sure that she was still alive.

Jaken reached out then to poke the girl's cheek with one claw. Hamoni's features contorted in pain as she winced, but she didn't open her eyes or wake up. She was still alive, but it was clear she was hurt. She wouldn't be fighting anyone for a while.

But that wasn't what Sesshomaru was thinking. If Hamoni was here, that meant Inuyasha was near by. But if that was the case...then why hadn't they come to Hamoni's aid? It was clear, but the drying blood on the ground and on her, that she had been laying there for a while now as it was.

"What do you wish to do, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked as he poked at Hamoni again. Sesshomaru looked the girl over. He still wasn't too pleased with having Jaken kicked at him by the girl and if he had her, he could pressure Inuyasha into handing over the Tenseiga.

Without a word to Jaken, Sesshomaru stepped up to the girl's side and bent down. With just the one arm, he gathered her against his chest and picked her up.

As he stood up, the sword fell from her loose grip and clanged against the rocky shore of the river bank. "Are we taking her with us, my lord?" Jaken asked looking up at the girl in the arms...arm, of his master.

"Yes. Gather the sword Jaken." Sesshomaru told the imp demon, who picked up the sword before following his master. Sesshomaru carried on down the river, Hamoni craddled against his chest, her hair tumbling over his arm and around him in a sheet of black.

The girl might be more trouble then she was worth, but she might also be just what he needed to get Inuyasha to hand over the Tenseiga. Until his brother did so, Sesshomaru wouldn't let Hamoni go and he wouldn't let her out of his sight. Not for a moment.

END

Kyandi: My muse is enjoy this story too much.

Hamoni: Good, then get to work on the next chapter.

Kyandi: Yes ma'am!

Hamoni: Do not ma'am me.

Kyandi: Right, sorry. Anyway, please enjoy and review!

Hamoni: We will be back soon!

Kyandi: Bye, bye!


	4. Not Afraid

Kyandi: Told you we'd be back soon!

Hamoni: And here we are.

Kyandi: Right and since you all have heard so much of us lately...

Hamoni: We will not waste any more of your time.

Kyandi: So please review and enjoy.

Hamoni: Kyandi-sama does not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 4 Not Afraid

"This isn't right. She should be right here." Kagome looked around. They had finally reached the bottom of the cliff where rocks and tree limbs from above lay scattered on the bank of a river along with splashes of blood.

It was clear that that was where Hamoni had landed and that she was hurt. But since there was no blood splatter leading away from the spot, Hamoni couldn't have possibly have gotten up and walked off on her own.

"Where could she have gone?" Sango asked looking around. "It looks like she's badly hurt." Shippo said, concern clear in his voice as he looked at the blood splattered on the ground. "I can't sense her jewel shards." Kagome said worriedly.

Inuyasha wasn't listening to any of it. He had caught a different scent and it was one that really angered him. "Inuyasha, what is it?" Miroku asked looking at his friend who was staring off down the river bank, in the direction that the scent lead off to.

"I smell Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled in reply. The others all turned to stare at him. "You don't think he took her do you?" Sango asked.

"His stench is all over the place." Inuyasha remarked. In his mind there was no denying that Sesshomaru took Hamoni. "He won't kill her will he?" Kagome asked. When Inuyasha looked at her it looked like she was about to cry.

He couldn't watch her cry. He just couldn't. "Don't cry, Kagome. We'll find Hamoni and get her back." Sango told her. "Yeah, what she said." Inuyasha agreed. Kagome looked up at them. "We'll track Sesshomaru down and make him give her back." Inuyasha told her.

Kagome nodded, rubbing at her eyes to rub away tears that had started to gather in her eyes. Inuyasha was going to find Sesshomaru alright. And when he did he was going to beat the crap out of his for taking Hamoni and upsetting Kagome.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Pain. Hamoni felt like her side was burning. It was that burning pain that helped her pull her way up out of unconsciousness. When she opened her eyes, she found herself staring up at the night sky, stars shining back at her from between tree limbs.

She could have sworn that she had fallen from a cliff after Kikyo had attacked her in an attempt to steal her jewel shards. And yet there was no cliff side in sight and she was pretty sure she had landed on a river bank.

She could no longer hear the gurgling of the river, nor could she feel rock under her back. Hamoni's hands instantly flew up to her ears, checking for the jewel shards. Both were still hanging, safely from her ears. For that she was grateful.

Kikyo hadn't gotten them after all. Hamoni rolled her head to the side to look around. She was laying on a bed of clover in a clearing in a forest. There was no river in sight. To make things worse, sitting a few yards away from her in front of a fire, with a double headed dragon, was Jaken.

That meant Sesshomaru was around. Oh just lovely. Thankfully for her, Jaken had his back to her and was too busy complaining to himself about his master taking off and leaving him alone to watch her.

Hamoni eased herself into a sitting position, flinching from the pain in her left side. When she looked down she found her tattered sweater stained red. She had been injured and her clothes had been ripped beyond repair.

But what possibly annoyed her the most, was that her hair had been ripped free of its tie and now fell around her in tangles. Hamoni looked around in search of her bag and sword, both of which were missing. She found both sat at the base of a tree, just two feet from her.

If she was quiet and quick, since Sesshomaru was gone, she could sneak away from Jaken and try to find her way back to her sister and friends. Hamoni eased herself to her feet quietly, watching Jaken's back the whole time.

She picked up her bag and sword, heaving her bag back onto her back and slipping her sword back onto her belt. She spared one last glance at Jaken and the dragon before she took off. It hurt to move and pain pierced through her side, but she kept moving. Getting away from Jaken was easy. She was easily five tims his size. Sesshomaru on the other hand...that would be a little more tricky.

So she would slip away while Sesshomaru wasn't around. She would get as far away as possible. With a dog demon it would also be a good idea to do something to cover her scent so he couldn't follow it easily. Hamoni picked her way through the forest, moving as fast as her injury would allow her.

Soon she found herself clear of the trees and back at the river. If she followed the river, it might lead her back to her friends. But which way would lead back to where Sesshomaru had found her? Hamoni looked upstream and then down.

Finally she heaved a sigh. She would head upstream. Even if it was the wrong way the others would follow the river in search of her. Hamoni turned and hurried upstream, following the river. Soon she would have to stop and check her injuries.

Perhaps wash the wound and bandage it. She traveled a bit farther, following the river's winding path until she was sure she had gone far enough that she could afford to stop for a few moments.

She settled down at the river side and pulled off the tattered remains of her sweater. She pulled out her first aid kit before using her ruined sweater, soaked in the river, to clean away the blood on her side. The injury under it was a gash about three or four inches in length.

It wasn't too awfully deep and not life threatening as long as she kept it clean, but it would hurt for quite some time. "I should head across the river first." Hamoni remarked to herself as she looked across the river. She packed up her things, tossed her tattered clothes, and waded into the river.

She found a part of the river that wasn't as wide and therefore not as deep as the rest. Even then the water reached half way up her chest. It wouldn't completely wash away her scent but between the water and tossing her bloody clothes, it would weaken her scent enough that Sesshomaru would not have an easy time tracking her.

She even took a moment, after tossing her bag onto the opposite bank, to dunk her head under the water and wash dirt and blood from her hair. On the other side of the river, Hamoni dressed in a spare pair of shorts and a sleeveless top that she had in her bag. Her boots, though wet and scuffed up, were still usable.

Hamoni dried her wound, applied an onitment, and bandaged the wound. She would have to be careful, or risk opening the wound again. She didn't imagine that would feel too awfully good. Especially since her supply of medical equipment and supplies, was limited.

With that in mind she pulled her bag back on her back and headed out. She stuck close to river as she walked. By this point the sky was starting to lighten with the oncoming dawn. At this rate she would have to run into someone.

She had to. It was a fresh water river. There had to be villages all up and down the river. So sooner or later, she had to run into someone. She just didn't want it to be who she did run into. Hamoni rounded a bend in the river only to come to a halt when she saw who stood just ahead, waiting for her.

Sesshomaru didn't look pleased at all to see her. And to be truthfully honest...the feeling was mutual. But Hamoni noticed something else. Sesshomaru looked as if he, himself had just recovered from injuries not to long ago.

Hamoni braced herself, hand going to the hilt of her sword. Sesshomaru's eyes flickered from her face to her hand on the sword. "You honestly believe you can fight me with that sword?" he asked, the contempt in his voice clear as day.

"If you insist on detaining me, then yes." Hamoni replied. The answer clearly wasn't one that he expected to receive. "You seem to be ill informed. If you believe I will just helplessly submit and do as told, you are very sadly mistaken." she added.

Hamoni drew her sword, holding it at the ready. Unlike Sesshomaru, Hamoni was left handed and held her sword firmly in her left hand. Her stance suggested years of practice with a sword and her expression was of one determined not to back down from anything.

Though she may of had years of practice with the sword, Sesshomaru had centuries. "I will not act the part of a defenseless maid traumatized by an arrogant tyrant." she told him. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly. He had had enough of her mouth. If she wanted a sword fight then fine.

Sesshomaru drew his sword. "If you want to die by my blade, then so be it. Attack." he told her. Hamoni's expression didn't change. "I wise swordsman, never attacks first. It leaves them open and helpless to a counter attack." she replied.

Sesshomaru was about to reply to that comment, when she darted forward. For a human, and an injured one at that, she was very fast. Sesshomaru raised his blade to stop her, catching her swing easily, but Hamoni wouldn't be stopped there.

Hamoni twisted her blade, sliding it past his and lunging forward. Sesshomaru side stepped the blade, but not before it ripped through his clothing leaving a very shallow cut on his side. It probably would not have even left that if it wasn't for the purification aura around her strike.

Sesshomaru was surprised that even that had cut him. She was clearly strong where her purification skills were concerned. That being the case, Sesshomaru would not stand for any farther injury from her.

Sesshomaru, instead of using his blade, lashed out instead with his poison whip. He caught her around the left wrist, the whip wrapping around the thin wrist and burning the skin. Hamoni flinched at the burn before he yanked on the whip, yanking her off balance.

Sesshomaru pulled more, pulling her arm so far out that it exposed her injured side, which she had been trying to protect. He released her wrist and struck her injured side with the hilt of his shoulder. Hamoni gasped, dropping her sword and doubling in on herself, wrapping both arms around her stomach as she dropped to her knees.

Pain bloomed anew in her side. It made the pain from the burn on her wrist seem like nothing more then mild twinge. Sesshomaru looked down at her in contempt before bending to pick up her sword. Out of her grip the blade had lost it's purification effects allowing him to hold it easily.

Sesshomaru looked at the blade before looking down at Hamoni. He held the blade out, using the tip to tip her chin up, making her look up at him. "For a human to believe they could stand against me...you are foolish." he told her.

Hamoni's eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "A real man would not have to resort to attacking an opponent's injury to disarm them." she replied. "At least your brother would not have stooped so low." she added. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"You dare to compare me to him?" he asked. "Apparently you do not see how much you two resemble the other. Your arrogance, your short tempers. You truly are brothers." Hamoni remarked. She had managed to push a button in him that shouldn't have been pushed.

The short temper she had pointed out, snapped. Sesshomaru pulled his hand back to strike her with his claws but before he could strike she looked up at him.

"I do not fear you." she told him. Sesshomaru paused. That was a first. He had never had someone look at him and tell him that they were not afraid of him. And she didn't either. There was not a single ounce of fear on her face. Even though it was painfully clear that he could kill her and easily, she was not afraid.

"You claim yourself to be all powerful, mighty, but truly what power does a man like you have if those he fights and forces his power over do not fear him. You will have no such power over me." she told him sternly. Sesshomaru hated to admit it but she had sparked his interest.

She was certainly a type of person he had never come across before. Sesshomaru slipped her sword into his belt along side his own before reaching out. He grabbed Hamoni by her chin, forcing he to get her feet or have her neck broken. "It matters not if you fear me. I need you only for one purpose. Until then you are a necessary annoyance." he told her her.

Hamoni's expression didn't change in the slightest. Not that she had much time to really consider it. Before she could so much as utter a sound, Sesshomaru hit her in the back of the neck, knocking the young girl out.

He caught her before she could hit the ground. He would have to keep a close eye on her, seeing how Jaken wasn't able to keep her under control. It would be an easy task for him. After all it was only until he could trade her for the Tenseiga, and then she could go back to being Inuyasha's headache.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

When next Hamoni woke up, she could feel the beginnings of her temper starting to slip. Especially when she found herself, once again, back in the clearing on a bed of clover. This time her sword was gone completely from her possessions.

But this time, Sesshomaru was sitting at the base of a nearby tree. It was clear that he wasn't going to allow room for her to sneak off again. Hamoni rubbed the back of her neck. He certainly hadn't held back just because she was a human.

But compared to the pain she felt from her side wound when she sat up, her neck was just a mild ache. Hamoni winced and slid up the side of her shirt to peer at the bandages wrapped around her waist. Despite padded the bandage heavily, she had bled through it.

She knew it was because of Sesshomaru's hit to her wound. Had he not hit there she wouldn't of bled through the bandage. So naturally...she blamed him.

"Are you feeling better?" Hamoni looked up when a little voice spoke to her. She found herself looking into the brown eyes of a little girl in a brightly colored kimono. She was clearly human. But didn't Sesshomaru hate humans?

Hamoni glanced past the child to Sesshomaru who still had his eyes close, but she was sure he was listening. "I am fine." Hamoni told the young girl who smiled brightly. "I'm Rin!" she told Hamoni happily. "Hamoni. How old are you Rin?" Hamoni asked.

"Eight." was the reply she got. The girl was so young. Why was she traveling with demons? "You're about the same age as my little brother." Hamoni told her as Rin sat down next to her. "You have a little brother?" Rin asked. Hamoni nodded.

"And a little sister, but she's quite a bit older then you." Hamoni told her. "And how old are you?" Rin asked excitedly. Apparently the girl didn't get much conversation out of her traveling companions.

"I am eighteen. I will be nineteen very soon." Hamoni told her. Rin smiled at her again. Then her face lit up and she was on her feet once more. She certainly was a very active child that much was for sure. "Are you hungry? I caught fish!" she said excitedly.

Hamoni shook her head. "No thank you. My hunger is nonexistent at this point in time." Hamoni told her. Rin started at her in confusion. Clearly she wasn't highly educated. "I am not hungry." Hamoni told her. Rin seemed to deflate at that.

"Oh..." was all she said. Hamoni felt bad for stepping on the girl's cheerful mood, but with Sesshomaru there, her dislike of him was making it rather hard to be hungry. Beside, Hamoni needed to worry more about her wound.

"Where is my bag?" Hamoni asked looking around. Rin took off happily, retrieving the bag from beside Sesshomaru. She brought it back to Hamoni.

Jaken scoffed from where he sat. Apparently he didn't think Rin should be so nice to her. Hamoni ignored him and thanked Rin who sat back down next to her to watch as Hamoni pulled out her first aid kit and sat it on the ground.

"What is that?" Rin asked looking at the kit. "A medical kit." Hamoni told her as she opened the kit. Rin stared at what was inside as Hamoni unwrapped her wound. Rin watched closely as Hamoni cleaned and re-bandaged the wound.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Rin asked when she saw the wound. "Not as much as someone using the hilt of a blade to hit it." Hamoni told her, her eyes cutting towards Sesshomaru. She swore there was a slight grin on the demon's face.

Done with her side wound Hamoni turned to her wrist where a burn from Sesshomaru's poison whip sat. "What happened there?" Rin asked. "Why do you not guess." Hamoni told her. Hamoni watched as Rin actually put a lot of thought into it, her face contorting as she thought.

Hamoni couldn't help the soft smile that fell on her face as she watched Rin. She just couldn't help it. Hamoni had always had a naturally weak spot for children. It was like every motherly instinct in her body came to life when she was around children.

Sesshomaru looked over at Hamoni, shocked by the soft, gentle look on the girl's face. It was completely opposite of the expression she showed him. For a human woman, she wasn't that bad looking when she had that kind of expression.

"You needn't think so hard, Rin." Hamoni told the child, petting her head. Rin looked up at her and gave her a smile back. "It is just a burn. Something that is easily treated." Hamoni told her. Sesshomaru was slightly surprised that Hamoni didn't flat out tell Rin that he had caused the burn. Rin watched Hamoni treat the burn and bandage it. She even got to tie the bandage for Hamoni.

"You are so skilled, Miss Hamoni!" Rin praised. "Hmph! Anyone can apply a bandage, you silly child!" Jaken remarked making Hamoni and Rin look up at him. Jaken was knocked off his feet when Hamoni's dead on aim landing him with a fist sized rock to the head.

"She is not silly, so leave her be." Hamoni told Jaken before turning back to Rin. "Where I come from I was being trained to be a healer. Treating wounds it part of what I do." Hamoni told Rin. Rin's face lit up. "Can you teach me!?" she asked.

Hamoni blinked in surprise. She was hoping not to be with Sesshomaru and his companions for long, but while she was with them it didn't hurt to teach Rin some things she could use when hurt or sick. It might even be something she would really need since her companions were all demons and didn't usually need medical treatment themselves.

"I do not see why not. A growing human girl with only demons as companions should know how to care for her own injuries." Hamoni told her. Rin grinned brightly at Hamoni before climbing in the older girls lap so that Hamoni could show her the herbs she kept and which ones would be good for what.

Sesshomaru watched the two human females. Already he was becoming more and more interested with Hamoni. Though she was his captive, she really didn't show any fear. She didn't even act like a captive. Sesshomaru was probably more curious then he should be but it was what it was.

He would let Inuyasha and his friends suffer a few more days of searching for the girl before he let them know that it was him who had taken her. Maybe by then Sesshomaru would have dealt with his curiosity. Maybe.

END

Kyandi: Jaken just can't catch a break.

Hamoni: If he wasn't so rude, I would not have thrown it at him.

Kyandi: That's always your excuse.

Hamoni: It works, now does it not?

Kyandi: True. Alright everyone enjoy and review.

Hamoni: We will be back soon.

Kyandi: Bye, bye!


	5. At Ends

Kyandi: I'm back!

Hamoni: We apologize for taking so long.

Kyandi: I had to go back to watch a few episodes to put together this chapter.

Hamoni: So do not be surprised if it reminds you of an episode.

Kyandi: With that in mind we'll go ahead and let you read this chapter.

Hamoni: So please enjoy and review.

Kyandi: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 5 At Ends

"Miss Hamoni!" If it wasn't for that one voice, Hamoni might have been extremely annoyed at the moment. Then again who wouldn't be annoyed when they had been taken captive by a dog demon with a superiority complex?

But she couldn't really hold onto her annoyance when she looked down at the brightly smiling human child running her way. Rin threw her thin arms around Hamoni's waist when she reached the older girl. Really if it wasn't for Rin, Hamoni would have remained in a foul mood all day.

Not that it would have gotten her anywhere. As it was Sesshomaru was keeping a good eye on her and had even kept her sword, which he now wore at his belt with his Tesseiga. "Rin, if you run into people like that, you're going to knock them over." Hamoni told the child with a smile on her face. Rin smiled brightly at her. "Look what I found!" Rin said holding up a beautiful white flower.

"That's very beautiful, Rin." Hamoni told her taking the flower from the child. "Its the same color as my lord's hair!" Rin pointed out cheerfully. Sesshomaru would have missed the glance she fired his way if he hadn't been watching her interact with the child. Hamoni handed the flower back to Rin.

"I suppose it is." was all Hamoni said. Rin looked up at the young human, confused by the sudden change in the air around Hamoni. "Here Rin, let me do this." Hamoni toyed with Rin's hair for a moment, taking the flower from her hand before stepping back. She had tucked the white flower, safely into Rin's hair.

"There you do." Hamoni told the child, giving her a smile, though it was clear she was still unhappy. Rin happily took off ahead of the others, dancing now that she had the flower in her hair.

Jaken ran off after her, keeping an eye on the child so not to get scolded by Sesshomaru. Hamoni kept at her normal pace, keeping enough distance between her and Sesshomaru that she could watchi him, without being far enough out of reach that Sesshomaru felt the need to rein her in.

Silence fell over the two, Hamoni refusing to say anything to Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru just being the type that just didn't talk all that much to begin with. He did glance back at her now and then. Hamoni was almost always either looking off into the distance or staring at the ground.

He could almost see the gears in her head turning as she thought. She was still trying to find a way to get her sword back from him and get away without being caught again. He wouldn't allow it but it didn't make it any less amusing to watch her try to come up with a way.

When the two taller members of the group caught up with Jaken and Rin they had found the remains of a slain demon on the ground. "Who could have done this!?" Jaken was asking in shock as he looked upon the demon.

Hamoni was wondering the same, but Sesshomaru answered that question. "Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said making Hamoni look up. "Inuyasha did this, although I rather doubt he was able to escape unscathe." Sesshomaru told his underlings as he walked up to the head of the dead demon, seizing it by a horn and heaving it over his shoulder.

Hamoni on the other hand was thinking. When Sesshomaru lift the head, Rin started squealing in a high pitch scream. For the most part Sesshomaru ignored Rin's continuous squeals. Hamoni wasn't even paying attention. She as thinking more of her friends.

Inuyasha had slain the demon but if Sesshomaru was right and he had been hurt Hamoni couldn't help but wondering how the others were doing. Inuyasha was more then likely alright, but if he had been injured she couldn't help but wonder if the others had been too.

Hamoni was snapped out of her thoughts when she was suddenly nudged into walking by Sesshomaru. "Come with me." he ordered, continuing on with the demon's head. "We are talking the head?" Jaken asked curiously.

Hamoni was curious as well but Sesshomaru didn't enlighten them. Instead he addressed another problem. "Enough of that. Stop it, Rin." he said over his shoulder, the young girl instantly stopping her squealing with a "Yes my lord!".

Hamoni was made to continue following Sesshomaru. She didn't know why he was taking the head of the demon, but she was sure whatever the reason, she wouldn't like it.

But the liked the scenery they started to pass, even less. They left Rin and A-uh the two headed dragon, behind before they entered a desolant waste land filled with poisonous gases, bubbling acidic tar, and the bones of demons long dead.

Despite the clear poison in the air, Sesshomaru made her follow him, refusing to leave her with only Rin and A-uh to watch her. In Hamoni's opinion, the place was horrid and she was horrorified when they came across a small hut where someone actually lived.

Of course she wasn't surprised when that person turned out to be a demon. It truly was a living enviroment for demons. When they entered the hut, the demon man looked them over. "Who are you?" he asked. "You are Kaijinbo, I take it. The demon that forged too many deviant swords and was banished by his master, Totosai." Sesshomaru said looking down at the demon.

Hamoni looked at the demon. Totosai? She hadn't met the old demon but she had been told of the demon who had forged Tensaiga. "Totosai, you say. The sound of his name is still enough to make my blood boil." Kaijinbo remarked.

Hamoni watched from the door way as Sesshomaru threw the demon head down on the floor infront of the demon blacksmith. "How about it Kaijinbo? I would have you forge a sword for me using the fangs of this demon." Sesshomaru told him.

Kaijinbo examined the demon head placed before him. "Don't take me for a fool. I can not make a sword from something that is already dead." Kaijinbo told Sesshomaru. This lead the white haired dog demon to draw his Tesseiga.

Hamoni watched in interest as Sesshomaru brought the demon's head back to life. Kaijinbo was amazed. "The demon's head has come back to life!" he exclaimed. "Allow me to explain something Kaijinbo. This sword, the Tesseiga, was forge by the same master that banished you some time ago." Sesshomaru told the other demon.

"And the fangs of the demon I have laid before you has broken the blade of Tensaiga, a sword that was also forged by Totosai." he added.

At this Hamoni looked up in shock. The Tensaiga had been broken!? And now Sesshomaru wanted a sword made from the same fangs that had broken the sword, so he could beat Inuyasha. Hamoni wish she had some way of warning her friends.

But as it stood she couldn't and she had more pressing matters at hand anyhow. By the time they left Kaijinbo's hut and headed back, the poison in the air was starting to get to Hamoni and it was making it hard to breath for her.

She clamped a hand over her mouth and nose even though she knew it would do nothing to filter out the poison. It was at a time like this that she wished she had sleeves. The material though it wouldn't last for long, would go a good ways to helping her breath until they left the area.

But she didn't have sleeves and it was taking all of her focus to keep walking straight. Since her focus was considerably split she didn't notice Sesshomaru at her side until he wrapped his arm around her, using his sleeve to cover her mouth and nose.

Hamoni's back went rim-rod straight and her eyes shot to him, but he didn't even look at her, let alone move away. As it was, the way he had wrapped his arm around her shoulders so he could cover her mouth and nose, ended up pulling her closer to him.

Any other girl would have been naive enough to see it as an act of compassion or caring. But Hamoni was no fool. She knew perfectly well that Sesshomaru held no caring or compassion for her. He did it merely so she wouldn't pass out or die on him.

A completely pointless gesture in her opinion. She didn't need it in the least. Even if it had been made out of true concern for her well being, she wouldn't accept it. She took a deep enough breath of the now filtered air before she slipped an arm between his arm and her, knocking his arm aside and stepping out of his partical embrace and away from him.

Sesshomaru turned a look on her as she dug in her bag for a moment. It was clear she was holding her breath, trying not to breath in the air around her.

Finding what she was looking for, she pulled a folded piece of cloth from her bag before closing the bag and slipping it back back on her shoulder. He could smell the cloth from where he stood. It carried a sickly sweet scent that seemed to make even Hamoni's nose wrinkle in dislike.

And yet she was still going to use it. He watched as she then pressed the cloth to her face, covering her mouth and nose. She let out the breath she had been holding then, breathing through the cloth. Sesshomaru felt rather offended.

She had chosen a piece of cloth that carried a scent displeasing to her nose, over the offer of his own sleeve. She should have felt honored that he would even offer it. And yet she didn't seem to care in the least.

She wouldn't even look at him. It was highly disrespectful. Well if she wanted to be that way then she could suffer from the poisonous air. It would be of her own fault and choice if she passed out from the poison she was breathing in. Might serve her right if she did. It didn't even cross his mind that maybe...she just really disliked him.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

"Miss Hamoni, are you alright?" Rin peered at Hamoni who was silently coughing into her handkerchief, her face whiter then normal behind the loose strands of black hair that fell around her. She looked sick and she kind of was.

Though it wouldn't be life threatening, the poison had gotten to her and every breath in came as a slight weeze. "I'm fine, Rin." Hamoni told the younger human. "It will pass soon enough." she added, though Rin didn't look convinced.

"It is your own fault, you silly girl! And after Lord Sesshomaru offered you the honor to use his sleeve." Jaken remarked shaking a finger in Hamoni's face. Hamoni turned a sharp look on the imp, her look saying loud and clear that if he did not get his finger out of her face and be quiet, she was going to hit him again.

Jaken seeing the look that he saw so often on Sesshomaru's face, on the face of this girl, backed away quickly. It was creepy how much his Lord Sesshomaru and this young human woman had in common.

When he was, what he deemed, a safe distance from the girl he turned to her. "If you die, it is of your own doing, silly girl!" Jaken snapped at her. Of course Jaken hadn't accounted for the throwing arm on the young woman.

He was knocked off his feet when one of her boots hit him square between the eyes. Hamoni knew it was her own fault for not taking the offered sleeve but it was no honor and she didn't need to hear this from Jaken. She turned away from Jaken, fighting back another fit of silent coughs while Rin fetched her boot for her.

"Thank you Rin." Hamoni told the young girl, giving her a soft smile as she accepted her boot back and put it back on. The thing wouldn't last much longer with all the walking and traveling she was doing in them. Too much more of the walking, through mud and water and everything else, and her boots would fall apart. But she would set that aside for now.

"Rin, hand me my bag, please." Hamoni told the child. Rin came back to Hamoni with the bag in hand and set it down in front of her. Hamoni pulled her kit out of the bag and started digging through the tackle box like kit.

Rin watched, curiously as she sat a small stone bowl with a stone handle inside down on the ground before opening bags and small boxes pulling out leaves or vials of liquids which she saw out as well. Jaken, too, watched but from a distance.

Even Sesshomaru cracked an eye open at the smell of strong herbs. All three watched as Hamoni sat aside the handkerchief long enough to start mixing the herbs and herbial mixtures from the vials into the bowl.

She crushed and mixed it all together before pouring the juices of what was left into a water bottle she had sitting beside her and that was half full of water. That done she closed the bottle and gave it a good shake, mixing it all together.

Sesshomaru opened both eyes to watch as there was a faint, soft blue glow from the tools and the herbs. Those mixed into the bottled water, turned the water a lime green, but even that let off a pale blue glow. Was that her spiritual abilities strengthening the effects of the herbs she was using.

She paused long enough to cover another coughing fit. When that passed she downed the water/herbal mixture, until the bottle was empty. All three watching were shocked as Hamoni's coloring improved and the coughs faded away into nothing.

Hamoni cleared her throat as she closed the bottle and started cleaning her things and putting them away. "That is better." she remarked. Rin's face lit up. "That was wonderful, Miss Hamoni! You are very good with those herbs!" Rin told her.

Hamoni shook her head. "It was just a simple mixture of White sage and a few other herbs to purge the toxins from my system and sooth the cough away." Hamoni told her.

Rin gushed over this, demanding that Hamoni explain it all to her. Sesshomaru on the other hand just sat there and watched the girls. His interest had been sparked by the blue glow that had come from anything she touched as she had mixed the medical mixture.

Perhaps her purification powers went beyond what she could do when wielding a sword. It seemed they also gave her the ability of healing. Even if she had used fresh, strong herbs they shouldn't have worked as fast as they had.

It was definitely of her own abilities. And she didn't even seem to notice it. But even if that was the case, Sesshomaru highly doubted that her healing abilities would go too far until she learned to use and control them. He would just have to watch and see. Simple as that.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Amused, yet horrorified. Hamoni found the two emotions battling for top in her as she looked down at sliced in half form of Jaken on the floor of Kaijinbo's hut. She had, once again, found herself having to accompany Sesshomaru back through the poisoned waste lands to Kaijinbo's hut after Jaken failed to return.

This time she had her handkerchief ready and pressed over her nose and mouth. Just in case she had made another bottle of the water/herbal mixture. And what should they find when they arrived? Jaken, cut in half and Kaijinbo no where to be found.

"This must be the work of Kaijinbo." Sesshomaru said simply as he looked down at his fallen follower. Hamoni found it a bit amusing that he had gone through the trouble of collecting the head of the demon for making the sword only for the sword maker to take the sword, kill Jaken, and disappear. Served him right.

"Ironic is it not? You commission him to make a sword to defeat your brother and instead he takes it, kills your follower, and leaves." Hamoni remarked. Sesshomaru shot her a look over his shoulder but he wasn't about to let her bait him at the moment.

Instead he turned his attention back to Jaken and drew his Tesseiga. Hamoni watched as life returned to Jaken's eyes and he blinked before moving. "I'm alive, but how can that be? I was sure I had been drawn in half." Jaken said before noticing that he was still cut in half.

"That is disturbing." Hamoni remarked lowly as she looked down at the demon. "Lets go, Jaken." Sesshomaru told the imp. "Pull yourself together quickly." he added as he sheathed Tesseiga. "My lord! Is it possible that you revived me with your Tesseiga?" Jaken asked in wonder.

"Who other is capable of bring someone back from the dead?" was Sesshomaru almost sarcastic remark. "A witch, a sorceress, some demons, anyone else with an object that carries a similar ability as the Tesseiga." Hamoni remarked.

Sesshomaru turned to her then. He reached out grabbing a long piece of her hair. With that he yanked her forward, towards him. "You would do well to hold your tongue." he told her, looking down into her pale blue-grey stare.

Hamoni turned his stare with her own hard stare, but didn't say a word. Sesshomaru turned then to Jaken, though he refused to release her hair. "Has Kaijinbo finished my sword?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yes, my lord, Sesshomaru. He has forged a sword from the fangs of the slain demon." Jaken told him.

Hamoni tried to step back away from Sesshomaru but his grip on her hair was firm and would not budge. She was growing a little annoyed with this but she wouldn't her annoyance get the best of her. She had to be patient.

"But I must add, his eyes have become most fearful. Almost as if...as if he has been possessed by the sword itself." Jaken added. Hamoni looked at Jaken. Possessed by the sword? A sword forged with the fangs of a demon that Inuyasha had killed.

This didn't sound like it was going to be a good thing. For Inuyasha that is. "Seem your all mighty sword has left you behind." Hamoni remarked making those golden yellow eyes flicker to her, but he didn't seem to really be paying attention to her.

"Hmm...interesting." with that little statement, Hamoni was forced to turn and follow Sesshomaru back out of the hut, as he lead her out by her hair. When was he going to let go of her hair? She didn't care why he was still holding it but she was not going to be lead around by her hair.

Hamoni came to a stop, grabbing her hair and yanking, trying to pull it out of his grip. When he felt the resistance on the other end of the hair in his hand, he stopped and turned to look back at the young woman at the other end of the hair.

The fiery, glare being aimed his way showed her displeasure, even when her impassive face didn't. "Release my hair." she told him, firmly. It actually sounded more like a demand or an order. She was ordering him to do something.

Well, he would release her hair then. Sesshomaru gave a great yank on her hair, sending her stumbling forward. He reached the silky strands of black hair and reached out to grab her by the back of the neck, his long fingers curling around her neck at the base of her skull.

With that grip, he pulled her after him, making her walk at his side. "You are becoming quite irksome." he told her. "Continue to try my patience and it may not bode well for you." he added. "If you harmed me, Inuyasha would never trade Tessaiga for me." Hamoni's words brought Sesshomaru to a stop. He looked down at her clearly a bit surprised she knew.

"Do you honestly believe I did not know why you stole me away?" she said. "I am not as foolish as you seem to believe I am. Now release me." she added. Sesshomaru chose to ignore the blunt order and continued on his way, pulling her with him.

"He will hand over the Tessaiga if he wishes to see you unharmed." Sesshomaru told her. "No he will not." Hamoni replied, sure of her answer. Sesshomaru didn't even look at her or answer. She would see. Inuyasha would give him the Tensaiga in return for her safety.

And even then Sesshomaru might hold on to Hamoni. Just until his curiosity of her was satisfied. But if she kept irritating him like she had been, they might not even make it that far. He certainly would have to do something about her mouth.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Hamoni was grateful when finally Rin's fire came into view and Sesshomaru released her neck. "Lord Sesshomaru! Miss Hamoni!" Rin said cheerful as she started towards them with a happy laugh, clearly glad to see them.

"Stop Rin. Do not move." Sesshomaru commanded. Rin did as told, stopping in mid step so that she was balanced on one foot. Hamoni scanned the dark land around them, her human eyes not picking out what her senses could.

She could feel what had caught Sesshomaru's attention. The dark aura she felt, felt remarkably similar to that of Naraku's. Hamoni's focus was broken when Sesshomaru leaped from her side, jumping clear over Rin's head and her fire to attack the trees on the other side.

Out of the trees jumped a young, black haired woman in a purple and white kimono with a yellow obi sash. "A woman." Sesshomaru remarked. "I know that scent. She smells much like the odd beast that offered to lend you the severed arm. The demon that deguised himself with the baboon pelt." Jaken said.

Hamoni glanced at Jaken before looking back up at the woman. "Naraku." Hamoni said lowly. This woman really did give her a similar feeling as Naraku did. "His wretched plan took us through hell and back, curse him! Your arm was almost burned off! And I was beaten to a pulp by that monk!" Jaken snapped.

That must have been before Hamoni had followed Kagome through the well. "I recall the scent. It is the same as the beast that attempted to trap one that is known as Naraku." Sesshomaru said, his eyes on the woman.

"So you must be Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru. You're very clever." The woman remarked. "I am Kagura, the wind sorceress. An incarnation of Naraku." she added. "An incarnation?" Sesshomaru asked. "Correct. Sesshomaru the fangs that you delivered to Kaijinbo to make your sword were those of a demon called Goshinki. Like me he was also created from Naraku." Kagura said.

That explained the strangely similar feeling Hamoni had gotten from the demon's remains when she had first neared them. "All very interesting. But did you search me out just to tell me this?" Sesshomaru asked her. "Can you not detect it's scent? Tokijin reeks of Goshinki's aura. It is closer then you think." Kagura told him.

Then Kagura's pink-red eyes turned to Hamoni. "Interesting. You look like the young priestess girl that travels with Inuyasha and even wear two shards of the jewel hanging from your ears." Kagura remarked. "You must be the new human that I had heard was traveling with Inuyasha. What has brought you to travel with his brother?" Kagura asked Hamoni.

Sesshomaru turned his eyes to Hamoni who was unfazed by any baiting in Kagura's voice. "Nothing by choice, I assure, but then again, that would be none of your business, now would it be?" Hamoni replied.

Kagura's eyes narrowed though rather in annoyance or in amusement, Hamoni couldn't tell. "I am sure Naraku will be interested to hear of this." With that Kagura took off a top a large feather. "I am not sad to see her leave so soon. I don't believe I have ever seen such an arrogant woman." Jaken remarked then paused before his eyes went to Hamoni.

"Or maybe I stand corrected." Jaken added. Hamoni, then, just happened to drop her large, heavy bag on top of Jaken. "I am not arrogant and have done nothing to even hint at such a trait." Hamoni told him as he struggled to get out from under the bag.

Sesshomaru left the two to their usual banter as he turned back to Rin, who was still frozen on the spot. "Rin, you are free to move now." Sesshomaru told her. "Yes, my lord!" she said cheerfully. Now if only he could get Hamoni to be just as obedient as Rin.

That would solve one of his problems. His eyes turned to Hamoni, who was now staring up at the sky. There was something about the look on her face that made him pause long enough to stare at her. It was easy to tell there was something on her mind.

She was uneasy. She would be even more so when he claimed Tokijin and defeated Inuyasha. Perhaps that was what was making her uneasy. Either way he had a sword to claim and didn't have time to wonder on it.

END

Kyandi: I really do love getting under Sesshomaru's collar.

Hamoni: It is rather easy if you know what to say and do.

Kyandi: I know. That's what makes it fun.

Hamoni: Funny. He looks down on his brother and yet...he has so many similar traits. Like his temper.

Kyandi: Just don't say that to his face.

Hamoni: I already have.

Kyandi: Oh, right...you have. Well everyone enjoy and review.

Hamoni: We will be back soon.

Kyandi: Bye, bye!


	6. Dog Fur Coat

Kyandi: We have come back!

Hamoni: And we bring you another chapter.

Kyandi: You know I just adore it when people leave me reviews tell me how much they love my stories.

Hamoni: It makes you feel giddy?

Kyandi: Considerably so! So when I read my reviews, I just had to jump into writing another chapter.

Hamoni: And here we are.

Kyandi: Right! So everyone enjoy and review.

Hamoni: Kyandi-sama does not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 6 Dog Fur Coat

Lightning, skies turned black with storms clouds, riding in on the back of a two headed dragon, one head roaring to announce the arrival of it's master. Sesshomaru couldn't have picked a more flashy way to make an entrance.

At least that was Kagome's thought. Totosai darted behind Inuyasha, hiding out of sight of his older brother. "Sesshomaru. What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome gripped his arm. Did Sesshomaru really have Hamoni?

She glanced around but could see no sign of her sister with Sesshomaru. "Just what I would ask you. I have merely come for the sword. It seems that the demon you killed was so bitter that it desired revenge even after it's remains were forged into a sword." Sesshomaru remarked. "How does he know that Tokijin was forge from Goshinki's fangs?" Sango asked. "It must mean that..." Sesshomaru cut Miroku off.

"I was the one that commissioned Kaijinbo to make this sword." Sesshomaru confirmed. "Sesshomaru you must not touch Tokijin. Even you will be possessed by the sword's evil aura. Heed my warning I implore you." Totosai called to the other demon.

Sesshomaru though, did not listen. He simply walked up to the sword, taking it by the hilt without a moment's pause. "Pathetic fool. Just who do you take me for?" Sesshomaru asked holding up the sword. Inuyasha and his friends watched as the evil aura around the sword vanished in the presence of Sesshomaru.

"The evil aura was over taken by Sesshomaru. I don't care much for him." Totosai remarked. "Hmm, I see the sword has chosen me as it's master." Sesshomaru said more to himself. He then turned his gaze on his brother.

"Draw your sword, Inuyasha. There is something I wish to verify." Sesshomaru demanded. "With pleasure but first...where's Hamoni!? You reek of her!" Inuyasha declared.

Sesshomaru didn't even bat an eyelash. He would think he smelled of the girl. He had kept her close enough recently that even he could smell her on himself. "She is...unharmed." Sesshomaru replied. Kagome's grip on Inuyasha's sleeve tightened.

"So you did take my sister!" she exclaimed. "Give her back, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snapped at his brother. "I will verify what I wish and then you will hand over the Tensaiga to me in exchanged for the girl." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

"Not a chance!" Inuyasha exclaimed instantly. "Inuyasha! That's my sister!" Kagome said, tugging on his sleeve. "We don't even know if he has her still, Kagome. Just because he smells of her doesn't mean he has her." Inuyasha told Kagome lowly.

Even though he spoke lowly, Sesshomaru could still hear him. Perhaps he should have brought Hamoni with him instead of leaving her as he had. Though it was bound to be amusing when he returned to her. She wasn't too awfully pleased with the way he had left her.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

"Argh! I swear, I will skin that dog and make a fur coat." Hamoni couldn't possibly be any more irritated then she was at the very moment. She really would skin Sesshomaru alive if given the chance for leaving her he way he had.

He had decided that taking her with him would be too much of a risk of Inuyasha finding a way to take her back, but nor could he leave her with Rin accompanied, least Hamoni run away then. So he had gone with a third choice.

One that she was hating now. He had left her at a half way point between where he had left Rin and wherever he was going. To ensure that she would stay in said location, he had strung her up a tree...literally.

Hamoni's hands were bound together and pulled far above her head, the rope tied to a tree limb above her head. Her feet barely touched the ground. It made her arms hurt and managed to make her feel like a piece of meat hung from a hook.

To mask her scent and hide her for the short amount of time he planned to be gone, he had wrapped her in his mokomoko-sama long enough to rub his scent off on her. His version of scent marking. Something she didn't like either.

If he thought he had problems with her before he was going to have even more when he came back. He wasn't going to get away with leaving her hanging from a tree, covered in his scent. At least if he was going to tie her up, he could have at least done so where she could sit and not have her arms nearly pulled out of socket.

"I really hate that man!" she snapped to herself as she tugged on the roppe again, but it didn't budge. If he had wanted to make her lose her temper, then he had succeeded.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

"You do not believe I have her." Sesshomaru stated more then asked. "Then let this prove it." he added pulling a sword from his belt and holding it up for Inuyasha and his friends to see. Kagome gasped when her eyes landed on the sword.

"That's Yukubo no ken, Hamoni's sword!" Kagome exclaimed. "Inuyasha!" she added looking at the half demon who grit his teeth. Hamoni would have never let anyone lay their hand on that sword other then herself.

That Sesshomaru had it meant that either he had Hamoni or she was dead. Inuyasha highly doubted the second one. "Now draw your sword little brother." Sesshomaru told him, slipping the Yukubo no ken back on his belt.

"Don't do it Inuyasha." Kagome told him. "Will you leg go of me." Inuyasha replied. "Do you honest believe you can defeat him?" Totosai asked. "I can't exactly tell him to come back when I'm done training." Inuyasha replied.

"Precisely. Come at me little brother." Sesshomaru told him. "I'll make it easy. I shall come for you." he added when Inuyasha didn't make a single motion to move. He darted forward, ready to attack Inuyasha, who darted forward to do the same.

"You're going to regret this Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha declared as he drew his sword. But Inuyasha's mind seemed to become side tracked from there. Sesshomaru took that moment to attack, making Inuyasha resort to just merely blocking the attack which in itself was almost too much for him to handle.

"Aw, damn it to hell." Inuyasha snapped to himself as he got back to his feet. Sesshomaru himself had a bit of a sidetracked mind. Inuyasha's scent was clearly that of a half demon and yet when they had found Goshinki's remains, the scent had been that of a full demon. Something had changed, transformed and Sesshomaru wanted to witness it for himself.

"What, have you altered your combat strategy?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha who had not moved to attack him since blocking his last attack. "Usually you charge at me blindly with great haste." Sesshomaru remarked.

"Heh! Whatever you say." Inuyasha said raising his sword and doing just that...charging forward blindly, wielding a sword too heavy for him to use freely. Sesshomaru was able to easily block the attack and through that finally realized what it was that made Inuyasha hesitate in attacking him. Tensaiga was heavier.

"Ah! Tensaiga has become heavier, I see." Sesshomaru remarked much to Inuyasha's displeasure. "Its a lot heavier, you stupid jackass!" Inuyasha snapped at his brother, much to _**his**_ displeasure. Now they were both displeased and even.

"The sword is too heavy for you." Sesshomaru remarked, adding pressure as he pressed forward with his own blade. "You are better off without it!" Sesshomaru declared before knocking Tensaiga clear out of Inuyasha's hands and even knocking Inuyasha backwards off his feet.

"Damn it all!" Inuyasha snapped. "Master Inuyasha, hurry and take hold of Tensaiga!" Myoga declared appearing on Inuyasha's shoulder. "You again, Myoga?" Inuyasha asked clearly annoyed with the flea. Inuyasaha glanced at his sword and then at his brother.

Tensaiga was too heavy to wield. He would be killed if he continued to try. He would just be better off with his claws and fangs alone. "Don't need it!" Inuyasha declared at last before charging towards Sesshomaru again, ignoring the protest of his friends.

Sesshomaru was unimpressed. He simply pointed Tokijin at Inuyasha, knocking back his half brother with the power of the sword alone. Inuyasha landed in a crouched position, inwardly calling his brother a bastard.

"I have seen all that I need to see." Sesshomaru said pointing Tokijin at Inuyasha once more, ready to need this battle. He charged his brother, seeking to land the final blow. "Die!" Sesshomaru exclaimed. "Look out Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled to his friend.

In that moment, when he knew Sesshomaru would kill him, Inuyasha transformed, his demon nature taking over once more. Sesshomaru was shocked when Inuyasha's scent suddenly changed once more. When Inuyasha lifted his head it was no longer the golden eyes of his half demon brother that looked at Sesshomaru, but the red eyes of a full demon, ready to seek blood, even if it was his own brother's.

But before Sesshomaru could reach Inuyasha, Totosai intervened, shooting a line of flames between the brothers and blocking Sesshomaru's way to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru heard a cry of "Sit!" before hearing Inuyasha's head smack the ground.

He peered through the flames and barely made out Inuyasha's friends carrying the unconscious half demon away. Sesshomaru stood there, watching the flames as they died away, not even attempting to follow his brother and his friends.

Jaken joined him as the flames finally died. "But my lord, what did you not go after him? He was in the palm of your hands." Jaken said looking up at his master. But Sesshomaru did not reply. "Master Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked.

But Sesshomaru was lost his thoughts, cursing Inuyasha. '_To think that he made me, Sesshomaru, tremble with fear for even a moment. Inuyasha, in that instant..._' Sesshomaru's thoughts trailed off. He would have to seek information as to Inuyasha's transformation. But for now he had to return and collect Hamoni. "Come, Jaken. Let us go." Sesshomaru declared.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Sesshomaru knew he was near Hamoni before he ever saw her. Her scent had started to emerge from his scent that he had left on her. That and he could basically smell the anger rolling off the young human women before he got to her.

She was clearly displeased with the way he had left her and her face showed her displeasure when he finally came into sight. He had to admit it was an amusing sight to see her hanging from the tree, a look of barely hidden anger on her face.

He imagined the injury on her side would be aching by how and that would also add to her anger. When he stepped into her line of sight, her eyes narrowed and he could hear the knuckles of her hands crack as she clenched her hands into fist.

He was going to receive grief from her for this, but the sight before him was well worth it. "Ha! That is exactly where you belong, woman!" Jaken remarked upon seeing Hamoni. He walked up to her, poking her in the stomach with his staff.

"You disrespectful human!" he told her. Hamoni's reply? A solid kick across the face, hard enough to send him flying across the clearing.

She clearly was not in the mood to have anything resembling patience with the small imp demon. Seeing how she couldn't kick or hit Sesshomaru and do any damage she had done so to the first person to annoy her.

And that always seemed to be Jaken. "It would seem you will remain in my hand for now." Sesshomaru remarked as he walked up to her. Hamoni's eyes snapped to him. "I told you he would not trade the Tensaiga for me. You were a fool for even trying." Hamoni told him.

Sesshomaru's hand snapped out. For moment Hamoni thought he would strike her as he did to Jaken when he annoyed him, but he simply grabbed her chin. "You are the fool for continuing to testing my patience. Soon I will no longer have use of you and then you should be grateful if I do not kill you." he told her.

With that he cut her down from the tree. Before her knees could give after the extended period of time of hanging from the tree, he grabbed her by one arm and hauled her after him.

The first few steps she stumbled but she refused to be dragged behind him like a rag doll. Before she could question him, he pulled her to him, hauling her up off her feet. Hamoni was about to protest when he deposited her on A-uh's back.

The two headed dragon looked back at her, but Hamoni was looking at Sesshomaru instead. "Do not fall off." Sesshomaru told her, as he cut the rope still died around her wrist. Hamoni rubbed her wrist. Each wrist was bruised where the rope had started to cut into her wrist.

Sesshomaru reached out, grabbing a strand full of her hair and tugging to pull her attention back to him. It seemed he enjoyed tugging on her hair. "Treat those. I will not care for you if they worsen." he told her, meaning her wrist.

With that he turned away and started walking. Jaken fell into step behind him, A-uh's reins in hand. Hamoni looked up at Sesshomaru's back. She didn't get the demon. Not one bit. One minute he was mean and rude and the next he was almost...nice. Leave it to a demon to confuse her. Well...it could be worse.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

"Miss Hamoni, Miss Hamoni! I'm hungry. Lets go find food!" Sesshomaru looked up as Rin danced around Hamoni, tugging on the girl's clothes. Hamoni laid a hand, the wrist bandaged, on Rin's head and gave the child a smile.

"Alright, Rin. There is a river near by. We might be able to catch some fish." Hamoni told Rin, who cheered. Sesshomaru watched the two as they headed for the river, wading into the water, to catch some fish. Sesshomaru's eyes though landed on Hamoni, looking her over.

Her clothes, in the time she had been his captive, had begun to rip and tear. Even her footwear was falling apart. She would patch up her clothing now and then with a needle and thread, but that would only last so long.

She would need more clothing before long. The only part of her clothing that remained perfect fine, were the knee high socks she usually wore under her boots. But Hamoni wouldn't complain in the least.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru called. The small imp demon came to his side. "Yes my lord?" Jaken asked looking up at him. "Keep an eye on them." Sesshomaru told Jaken before turning to leave. Jaken stared after his master, confused.

Usually when Sesshomaru left, he dragged Hamoni after him. This time he was leaving the human woman in Jaken's care. "How strange." Jaken remarked before turning to watch the two human females from among the trees.

Hamoni was focused on helping Rin catch fish and hadn't noticed Sesshomaru leave. Rin seemed to be having fun, catching a fish now and then and throwing it up on the bank next to Hamoni's boots and socks. Hamoni sat on a boulder, her feet hanging in the water, and watched the young girl.

"Rin." she called making the young girl look up at her. "Why do you, a human, stay with a demon like Sesshomaru?" Hamoni asked.

Rin blinked at her in confusion. "Lord Sesshomaru saved me." Rin told her. Hamoni blinked in surprise. "He did?" she asked. Rin nodded eagerly. "When wolves attacked me, my lord saved me using his Tesseiga!" Rin told her.

Hamoni was...shocked to say the least. Sesshomaru had actually saved a human child and even let her travel with him afterward. "I see. So since he saved you, you feel you must follow him." Hamoni remarked. Rin smiled at her brightly.

Hamoni didn't like the idea of a human child following someone like Sesshomaru around, but she could understand why Rin had. "But what about your family? Would your parents not be worried?" Hamoni asked.

At this Rin's face turned sad and Hamoni regretted saying anything. Rin didn't need to tell her for Hamoni to know that her family was dead. "I apologize Rin. I should not have asked." Hamoni said.

Rin shook her head. "It's fine because I have Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken, and A-uh! And now you too, Miss Hamoni!" Rin said cheerfully. Hamoni felt a pang in her heart. Rin was so honestly sweet that it made her want to hug the child.

Rin latching on to her shirt, drew Hamoni's attention to the child once more. "You won't leave, will you Miss Hamoni?" Rin asked looking up at Hamoni with big eyes. Hamoni stared at her in surprise before her expression softened and she gave her a smile. Hamoni laid a hand on Rin's head.

"Not any time soon, Rin. I am sure I will be here for a long while to come." Hamoni told the child, making her smile. Rin danced around in the water for a moment making Hamoni laugh. She sat there on the boulder watching as the young girl danced around in the water, laughing. She really had always had a soft spot for children. It was her one greatest weakness.

"Well would you look what we have here." Snickering and men's voices drove Hamoni to her feet and caused Rin to pause in her dancing. Across the shallow river from them, dirty and splattered in blood, were human male bandits, eight in total.

All eight had grinned when they looked Hamoni and Rin over. Rin ran to Hamoni, wrapping small arms around Hamoni. It was easy to tell that the child was scared. Hamoni was uneasy herself. "A woman and child, all alone out here. Something might happen." one man snickered as they splashed into the river, heading for Hamoni and Rin.

Hamoni knew what they had in mind and she was not going to allow it to happen. "Rin, go find Jaken. Hurry!" Hamoni told the child. Rin took off at a run. Two of the men tried to follow her but Hamoni picked up fist sized rocks and started throwing them.

The first hit one of the men between the eyes, making him fall back unconscious. The other caught the second man on the chin, making him curse.

"Leave her be!" Hamoni demanded, another rock ready in her hand. The men all turned on Hamoni. "Fiesty litlte thing, isn't she?" one remarked as he started her way. Hamoni threw the rock, hitting him in the cheek. Before she could grab another rock the leader of the men grabbed her by the hair, almost yanking her off her feet.

"Don't worry, we'll break you soon enough." he said. But Hamoni wasn't that defenseless. Leather armor could take the blow of a lot of hits, but Hamoni knew where to hit. She raised one arm over her head and jammed her elbow down on the man's exposed collar bones, as hard as she could.

The man howled in pain, releasing her hair. Hamoni took that chance to swing a foot up into the side of his knee, hard. She felt as well as heard the snap of bones that sent the man crashing into the water with an even louder howl of pain. "Why you little...!" More of the men attacked Hamoni but she refused to be bullied.

Hamoni slipped under the arm of one man, grabbing him by the straps of his armor on his back and using that to send him slamming head first into a pile of boulders on the rive side. But it was then that the men out numbered her, ganging up on her.

One grabbed her around her neck, cutting off air as well as trapping her. "You are going to wish you had not done that woman." he snapped at her, pressing a blade under her chin. The smell coming off the man was enough to make her want to gag.

But that wasn't her main issue. It wasn't that hard to figure out what these men wanted from her. What else did bandits want from women usually? She wasn't stupid and she wasn't going to have it either. The men chuckled, reaching for her, Hamoni kicking at them whenever they got near.

"Stop moving!" one snapped at her. He reached for her legs, but never reached her before he was cut to shreds. Two more of the men followed him, their remains falling into the water.

The remaining men started panicking but nothing they could do, stopped their deaths. With only three remaining, they tried for retreating, the man dragging Hamoni with him. But his foot slipped as his last two remaining comrades were cut down.

As he slipped Hamoni felt, more then saw something fly past her ripping the arm of the man holding her to shreads. The man was forced to release her with a howl of pain. Hamoni fell back, panicking for a moment when she couldn't regain her balance.

She braced herself to hitting the ground and water, but never did, as an arm wrapped around her, pulling her against a firm chest. Hamoni blinked in surprise, for a moment not recognizing the white collar with the white and red cherry blossom crest before her.

Then she looked up when she did recognize it, looking into the yellow gaze of Sesshomaru. The man had his arm wrapped firmly around her, holding her to his side. He looked her over, apparently checking her for injuries.

Satisfied that she was well and in one piece, he turned his gaze back to the man who was howling about having lost his arm. "Feel grateful I will let you live. Perhaps next time you will not touch what is not your's." Sesshomaru told the man before turning to walk away from the site, pulling Hamoni with him.

Rin and Jaken waited on the bank with A-uh, Rin having gathered the fish they caught as well as Hamoni's things. "Miss Hamoni!" Rin cried in joy at seeing Hamoni unharmed. She would have run to the older human woman, but Sesshomaru had yet to release Hamoni, even now that they stood on the bank of the river.

He held her to his side as he lead the way down the river, away from the site, until they were a good distance to stop. Once stop Sesshomaru turned his gaze on her. Before Hamoni could say anything Sesshomaru stepped back from her for a moment, lifting her chin and looking her over.

Aside from a small cut on the neck from the blade the man had pressed there, she was unharmed, but she did have blood on her from the men. Sesshomaru had been surprised to find that she had taken the men on by herself and had even taken down a few of them before he had arrived. She was strong indeed. At least against humans.

"Clean yourself, then use this." Sesshomaru told her, letting go of her and handing her wrapped bundle. With that Sesshomaru walked off, leaving her beside the river with Rin and A-uh, as Jaken followed him into the trees.

"Miss Hamoni, are you alright?" Rin's question snapped Hamoni out of her surprised state. She looked down at the little girl before setting the bundle a top a boulder. She knelled down to put herself on level with Rin.

"I am fine. Are you alright?" she asked the little girl. Rin nodded. "Good." Hamoni said. With that Hamoni, with A-uh, actually as a shield for prying eyes, removed her shirt and shorts and started watching dirt and blood from her skin.

Rin sat on a boulder and kept an eye out. "Miss Hamoni, what is this?" Rin asked picking up the bundle. "I do not know." Hamoni replied as she used soap from her back to scrub her skin.

"You can open it if you want." Hamoni added. Rin did just that. A small "Oh!" drew Hamoni's attention to Rin. Rin was holding, in her hands, a dark blue _hitoe_ of a traditional miko outfit. "It is new clothes, Miss Hamoni." Rin said.

Hamoni, now done washing, joined Rin looking into the bundle. Indeed it was new clothing. Hamoni used a towel from her bag to dry herself before pulling out the clothes and dressing. The _hitoe_ was dark blue with cherry blossoms across the end of the sleeves.

The _hakama_ was black and cut short so that it fell just above her knees. The same red-pink of cherry blossoms, was the color of the long obi sash, that, even when tied, would still hang down much like Sesshomaru's.

The whole thing fit her perfectly, like it had been made to fit her. There were even shoes in the bundle that were ankle high boots much like the one Sesshomaru himself wore.

Once dressed, Hamoni looked the outfit over, turning this way and that. It was all new and fit her well. Sesshomaru had actually went and got such a thing for her. "It is pretty, Miss Hamoni!" Rin said looking at Hamoni.

Hamoni guessed she was right. It was pretty and competely took Hamoni off guard. Why would Sesshomaru get her such a thing when he did not like her and she was nothing more then his captive, meant to be traded for something he wanted.

Sesshomaru, himself, didn't know why he felt the need to do it. Perhaps because he could not stand to see her in such tattered clothing in his presence anymore. Whatever the reason, he had gotten the clothing for her, not even really knowing what would fit or what would look the best on her.

Apparently though he had chosen right. When Rin, A-uh, and Hamoni joined Jaken and Sesshomaru in a clearing away from the river, Sesshomaru looked up at the young woman.

The outfit fit her perfectly and looked lovely. The blue of the outfit managed to make the blue of her eyes stand out even more. It was feminine without being too much so. It was perfect for the woman who wore it. Hamoni sat down a few from him, beside the fire to help Rin with the fish.

She never glanced his way and didn't say anything to him. Sesshomaru hadn't really expected anything from her, anyhow. After all she didn't like him anymore then he liked her. But it would seem that whatever force there was out there, loved to surprise him and make him even more interested in the woman he had taken captive.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru looked up at the young woman as she worked. She didn't look at him but he knew that had been directed at him. He couldn't help the grin that curved his lips. So even she knew when to be grateful.

That was a surprise. Hamoni might have thanked him but...that still didn't change the fact that he had strung her up in a tree and left her. He was still going to get grief for it.

END

Kyandi: There were points in this chapter where I had to stop and laugh.

Hamoni: You made your brother peer into your room and look at you like you were a crazy person.

Kyandi: Yeah, he sometimes wonders if I am.

Hamoni: Are you?

Kyandi: Possibly. But that is beside the point. Everyone please enjoy and review.

Hamoni: We will be back soon.

Kyandi: Bye, bye!


End file.
